Angel Of Death
by Denrinko
Summary: Now Izaya has returned, Mikado and his dead lover are finally reunited, true revenge is in the air. Their eyes are firmly set on all those who hurt them, death shows no mercy after all, and neither does his lover. [IZMK R18] [*Sequel to Twisted Love.]
1. Prologue

**-Iza-**

Orihara Izaya was woken by the sound of birds singing and a warm breeze on his face. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. _Birds? What the hell?_ Confused that he wasn't waking to the sounds of cars and other city like sounds. He opened his eyes only to flinch at the strong sunlight peeking through what seemed to the branches of a tall tree.

Izaya bolted up and looked around in panic. _Where in the world am I!?_ The informant thought shocked, he was sitting under a tree in a field of flowers and green grass. The air was so fresh and clean it felt unnatural for Izaya who had lived in the city for so long. He stood up and as he did memories poured into his mind and he froze.

 _Holy fuck, I died. I died, Shizuo killed me. Oh god, I'm dead!_ Izaya thought and stumbled back in shock, his back hit the trunk of the large tree and his breathing became ragged and his death played over in his mind. _Oh god, Mikado!_ The image of his lover crying hysterically as he lay dying filled his mind and it brought tears to his eyes.

He sunk to the ground, "Mikado…" he whisper picturing his young lover, he felt like his heart was being crushed as he remembered how the teen went flying through the air when Shizuo punched him. He knew how much a punch from that monster hurt, he wouldn't be surprised if his cute Mikado was injured.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even see two figures appear before him, one was a beautiful woman with white hair and skin. She wore a blood red gown that reminded Izaya of the medieval dresses he had often seen in his folklore books. Her eyes were covered by a black lace ribbon. The man next to her was tall and had dry looking blond hair that was plated down his back. He looked so much like a Viking, Izaya had to do a double take.

"Who are you?" the dark-haired man asked standing up in case he needed to fight.

"Orihara Izaya. Welcome to Valhalla. I have come to make you an offer." The woman said her voice sounding like that of an angel, a shiver went down Izaya's spine along with a drop of sweat that trickled down his forehead.

 _VALHALLA!?_ His mind screamed, _I MADE IT TO VALHALLA!?_ His heart sped up and his palm started to sweat but he kept calm on the outside and repeated his question.

"Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "I am the Valkyrie Hlaðguðr svanhvít but you can call me Swan. This is my husband Argo." She gestured to the tall man who gave a silent nod.

 _A real life Valkyrie!?_ _How ironic, my dream came true when I actually wanted to keep on living._ Izaya thought bitterly.

"I have appeared before you to offer you a deal. I know of your desire to be a god, that may impossible but I can offer you something similar." The angel said, "Orihara Izaya, would you like to be an Angel of Death?"

"An Angel of Death?" he repeated raising his eyebrow and the Valkyrie smiled showing a row of pointed teeth.

"A grim reaper of sorts. You will be above humans just as you wished, you will become an angel. You will collect souls, kill people when fate decides their time." The Valkyrie said smiling, Izaya stared at her in disbelief and thought for a moment.

"What's my other option?" the informant asked smirked and Swan grinned,

"You stay here in the garden, live the rest of your time in peace and wait for those you love to die so you can reunite." Swan said gesturing around the field they were standing in. Izaya stared at the Angel before bursting out into a maniacal laugh, it took him a minute to stop and he grinned at the two beings before him.

"Did you really expect me to live such a mundane existence? I'm Orihara Izaya, it's not in my nature to live such a boring life." He said grinning his red eyes lighting up with amusement. Swan and Agro looked at each other and shared smiles.

"Good decision Izaya, I was right to choose you."

"Well, I won't let my death be in vain. Once I become this Angel of Death, I can return to the earth realm right? I have some unfinished business." He said his eyes narrowing as he pictured his murderers and Mikado's crying face. _I will make them pay._

"Indeed. But I know you are thinking of revenge but you must take care, killing the wrong person for your own personal reasons will have harsh punishments." Swan warned pointing at Izaya who frowned.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I can't get revenge for my own death?" he demanded clearly unimpressed. And Swan let out a short laugh that sounded like the ringing of bells. She shook her head,

"No, I'm just saying you'll have to get creative, you can't kill them yourself." She said cheerfully and gestured Izaya to follow her and they fell in step with each other.

"Where are we going?" Izaya asked curiously and Swan hummed happily as she laced her hand with Argo's who had remained silent and emotionless the entire time. Swan turned her head toward the informant and grinned, her pointed teeth making her look quite intimidating.

"You didn't think I would be able to click my fingers and you would magically become an Angel did you?" she mocked and Izaya smirked. "It's a long and annoying process."

"How long may I ask?" Izaya asked his eyes narrowed slightly and Swan chuckled.

"Not as long as you think."


	2. I Love You

**Welcome to the second instalment of my IzaMika series!**

 **PS there is smut in this chapter~**

 **Unedited because it's 2:40am, my house keeps making creepy noises and I'm paranoid.**

 **-Iza-**

Orihara Izaya absentmindedly ran his fingers through Ryugamine Mikado's shoulder length black hair. It was like liquid silk on his skin as it slid easily through his fingertips. It was the early hours of the morning and while an Angel like him didn't sleep, Mikado did. Curled up in his cold, non-beating chest was Mikado who looked perfectly content. The sleeping teen had a slight smile on his face as he dreamt the night away.

Izaya didn't know how Mikado found his body to be comfortable, it generated no heat and was cold as ice. But somehow even as their naked body pressed against one another Mikado was unfazed by Izaya's inhuman body.

Izaya watched as Mikado's fingers twitched and his eyes moved under their close lids. _I wonder what he is dreaming about?_ Izaya thought before sighing. It wasn't like he missed sleeping, he barely ever dreamed anything dramatic when he was alive. Half the time when he slept, he didn't dream at all.

Mikado moved in his sleep making Izaya's breath hitch as the teens body rubbed against his in an arousing manner. Izaya hadn't been sure of he would be able to get an erection to be honest. With a heart that no longer pumped blood through his body how would it be possible? Izaya didn't understand the science of it but he decided it was best not to dwell on it. He could still make love to Mikado like he promised to do before he died, so it didn't matter how.

Izaya buried his nose in Mikado's hair inhaling the smell of fresh rain and mint the teen always smelt like. So refreshing. He purred holding Mikado closer, his arms circled around the teen's waist tightly. _I won't ever let you go._ He thought, _I worked so hard to have you as my own, I won't let death stop me from claiming._

 _Ah~ how I love you._ Izaya smiled closing his eyes in content. He felt like he hadn't seen Mikado in years, his time in Valhalla felt like a life time, though there was people there nothing could compare to Mikado and the people of Ikebukuro.

Well, he could do without certain people. He was fairly sure no one but Mikado had missed him in absence, not that the reaper really minded all that much. The only person who mattered was Mikado, even when some of the people Valhalla took an interest in him the dark haired man brushed them off focused on his own blue eyed angel.

Izaya opened his eyes once again with a sigh. It's pretty amazing that Mikado went out of his way to get revenge like he did. He straight up shot Tanaka Tom in head at arm's length, with such determination too.

 _I always underestimate you._ Izaya thought stroking Mikado's inky hair with a smile. It stared at the teen's smiling face as the night went on and morning came around.

 **-M-**

Mikado woke up feeling quite cold, he opened his eyes to meet with Izaya's red and black orbs and flinched, it took him a moment to process it was Izaya staring at him. The older man looked to be lost in thought, their naked bodies were pressed against one another from the night before. Mikado's waist hurt slightly, it had been a long time since he'd had sex and Izaya had been incredibly passionate, not that Mikado was complaining, even with the pain he felt now, he wouldn't have change last night for the world.

When Izaya realised his lover had woke up he smiled at Mikado who gazed at him in awe. "Good morning." Izaya said and Mikado threw his arms around the older man's shoulders and held him tightly.

 _He's really here. He came back for me. He is right here. I will never let him go again._ Mikado pressed his face into Izaya's bare shoulder. The reaper looked at his lover surprised, his eyes widened slightly but he smiled and wrapped his arms around Mikado's waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as Mikado pulled back slightly to look deep into Izaya's eyes, they shone under the sunlight poking through the curtains. They shone like rubies and made Mikado's breath catch in his throat. _He's so beautiful._ Mikado thought as touched Izaya's face.

The informant's skin was cold and pale but it didn't matter to Mikado, it was Izaya. He didn't care what he looked like, he didn't even care that the man before him wasn't human, that he didn't have a beating heart. He loved Izaya, he love him no matter what.

Mikado closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking deep into the reaper's eyes.

"I love you." He said his eyes brimming with his feelings, Izaya's breath caught in his throat before he smiled back.

"I love you too." Izaya murmured nuzzling into the teen's neck. A small moan left Mikado's mouth as the older man's lips brushed across a sensitive patch of skin. Mikado looked at Izaya, _touch me, show me that you love me more and more._ Mikado's mind pleading and as if he heard, Izaya gently rolled on top of Mikado and kissed him.

Their lips moved together in sync and Izaya's cold hand traced down Mikado's naked body making the teen shiver. _His hands are cold but they feel so good._ Mikado licked him lips and pulled Izaya closer.

Izaya shivered as Mikado's fingers traced the dip of his spine, they felt hot to him, like fire. He rolled his hips teasingly and watched as Mikado moaned and bit him lip. The teen looked up at Izaya with a flushed face. He was in pain but he wanted Izaya so much, Besides, the pain in his lower pain was nothing compared to the pain in his heart the last few months.

Izaya kissed Mikado more fiercely but to his surprise the teen grabbed in arms and flipped them over to the blue eyed teen was on top. He licked his lips looking down at Izaya pale, naked body. _So beautiful._ He thought with a purr.

Izaya looked up at the teen and the fire in his eyes. He smirked and brought Mikado down for a passionate kiss, their tongues danced together, their half-hard erection rubbed between them. Mikado's hand slipped down to rub them together. Izaya let out a low groan Mikado's hand slickened with precum. The teen eagerly watched Izaya's face with a smirk as his hand worked.

Mikado brought his other hand to his mouth, taking three of his fingers inside the carven, the swirled his tongue around the digits all while Izaya watched eagerly, a hungry expression on his face as Mikado removed his fingers with a purposeful pop of his lips. The teen felt his lover take in a deep breath as Mikado's hand inched towards his behind.

Mikado lifted his hips and moaned in a mixture of pain and arousal as he inserted the first finger, he opened his eyes to look down at his older lover who looked painfully excited, their erections which were now fully hard twitched as they locked eyes.

Mikado stretched himself out until all three fingers slid in and out with ease. He leaded down to kiss Izaya was he withdrew his fingers completely, they were wet and sticky when he balanced himself. Mikado raised his hips, not breaking eye contact with Izaya as he brought his body down on the older man's length, swallowing it in one go.

"Uhn!" Izaya grunted and Mikado moaned as he felt the older man's heat inside him. Izaya licked his lips as he looked up at his lover, "Damn, you're hot." He murmured and Mikado giggled, his hand balanced on Izaya's chest he begun moving his hips, he would wait until only the tip of Izaya's cock was inside him before slamming right back down reducing himself to a moaning mess.

"Uh! Izaya! More, it feels so good." Salvia escaped the corners of his mouth as he moaned uncontrollably, Izaya unable to take it anymore flipped them over and slammed into Mikado's body as hard as he could. Mikado wrapped his arms around the panting Izaya's shoulders and they shared a sloppy kiss as the reached their climax, they had to break apart though as Mikado's pupils dilated and he moaned loud enough to make Izaya come. The older man let out a groan of his own as the shot deep inside his teenage lover.

They stayed liked that for some time just panting and looking at each other, Mikado looked deep into Izaya's red and black eyes trying to come back to earth after the orgasm he had just experienced.

"Ah…I love you." He managed and Izaya grinned.

"I love you too."


	3. One Down

**Who updated the fan fiction app of their phone to find out they can now update from it? I did! I will updating more often but formatting is kind of hard to go easy on me~!** **I also started a new book which is an Izaya x Oc if you're interested.** **This chapter is purely Izaya as a lot of the last book was in Mikado's point of view.**

 **-XXX-**

* * *

 **-I-**

It still felt surreal that he was back in the human realm, Izaya could feel the difference in the air and even just in the atmosphere.

He sat on the roof of a 10 storey building, it was the dead of night and Mikado was asleep. They're spent the entire day on bed, he had exhausted his lover to the point Mikado passed out.

It seemed the city had not changed to much without him, maybe a little less exciting but there was still gang wars and yakuza rivalry alive among the streets. Girls still jumped from buildings for childish reasons and delinquents still harassed those who were vulnerable.

The biggest difference was that Heiwajima Shizuo had not been seen since his death. All of Ikebukuro blamed the blond for Izaya's gruesome murder but had since forgotten about it as it was buried under the constant movement of the city.

There was barely any news on Tanaka Tom's death, there was a few articles online that explained the dead body of the man had been shot and they were investigating but no one really cared about a debt collector's death. It was something that happened often, they upset a lot of people after all.

Izaya smiled at the streets below, to a human the people would look like ants but with Izaya's supernatural eyesight he could see them as clearly as if he were standing on the street itself if not better. Sadly, he spotted no one of real interest.

Izaya stood up his ankle length coat blowing in the wind. He stared at the city with a smile. "Ah~ nothing quite beats home. I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!" He giggled, "What should I do? No, what should we do Mikado~?" He sang as he balanced on the thin edge of the buildings roof.

He spun around happily "Who shall we kill next? How shall we play this game?" He skipped away from the edge as he heard the neigh type noise of Celty's motorbike.

 _Perhaps she knows there in another entity in the city._ He thought as he heard her speed through the streets nearby. _I wonder if she knows what I am? maybe that knowledge in locked up in her head as well._ Izaya grinned, dullahan's were messengers of death and he was death itself. He was sure the fairy would come in handy at one stage.

As the sound of her bike disappeared into the night Izaya stretched his arms above his head looking up at the moon.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the image of the man who seemed to be looking at him. Izaya looked down at the streets again.

"So? Where are you Shizuo Heiwajima~?" He sang dragging out each character of the man's dreaded name as he skipped away. It seems that all types of things had gone array since his death. All his targets had disappeared even Kida Masaomi.

He needed more information to find out what happened, he was going to ask Mikado about but instead he ended fucking the poor teen into oblivion which had been more fun for both of them but he didn't know when the teen would wake again due to just how exhausted he was.

Izaya would have to be more careful during their next session, with his new inhuman strength and the inability to tire, he would end up hurting the teen if he wasn't careful.

Izaya jumped off the tall roof without a care in the world, he hovered for a moment before slowly descending to the ground. It was so fun being death, he could do some many things he had only dreamed of when he was human.

His favourite skill however were Shadow portals. They were made with darkness alone and opened a doorway to anywhere in the world. He guessed it was so other angels could collect human souls quickly without worrying about distance but for Izaya it was a way to get around without having to waste time.

When he was human he loved walking everywhere because not only did it keep him fit and healthy but it was an excellent way to observe his humans and interact with their lives in a casual manner but now that he was an angel of death, he could no longer walk the streets visible.

The entire city would blow up at the sight of the informant that had been confirmed dead casually walking down the street with a demonic appearance and a dark aura.

Izaya stepped in and out of the portal in a matter of seconds, he stepped onto Mikado's apartment which was dark and silent. The teen was still sleeping peacefully in his futon.

Izaya pulled up the covers over his naked lover and turned to his laptop which was sitting on the desk. He used to love how fast the city moved but it had moved so fast that 'Orihara Izaya the informant' had been left behind, from the date stamps on various posts they had forgot him in a span of a month after his death as his murder case went cold and Heiwajima Shizuo was no longer being sighted in Ikebukuro and surrounding cities.

Izaya tapped the cheap wooden table with his fingers which had been dyed black in the transformation from human to Angel. Izaya stared at the screen his red eyes narrowing as he looked at various news sites.

Humans are so simple minded, people stop talking about it and they all forget there is a live and free murderer who gruesomely beats people to death in their mist. They could be truly stupid sometimes. Izaya briefly thought about all the unsolved murders in the world and how many people in the underworld met their demise without anyone ever knowing.

 _It's quite cruel when you think about it. I wonder if they would be comforted by the fact that angels of death know and send those who sin to their punishment._ As he thought that Izaya realised something and his eyes widened and he stood up so fast his body was that of a blur.

"I didn't collect Tanaka Tom's soul!" He exclaimed, he started pacing rapidly. "I was so caught up in seeing Mikado again that it completely slipped my mind!" Once again making a portal on the shadows Izaya ran into it leaving the apartment once again free of anyone but the sleeping teen.

Izaya must have had luck on his side because when he arrives at the crime scene of Tanaka Tom's murder his soul was just standing there staring at where his body had once been. The transparent ghost of the man clearly had a bullet wound in his forehead. The man looked at Izaya in surprise and then it slowly melted into a look of utter defeat.

"So not only did I get killed by that kid but you turn up here too. Are you here to poke fun at me and celebrate my death?" The man said angrily but Izaya didn't reply he only held out his hand.

The air begun to glow and out of thin air a scythe appeared. It was sliver and craved with many skull like faces that laughed and cried, around the whole thing was wrapped a vine covered in thorns like that of a rose bush. It was a beautiful piece of art but Izaya showed no sign on acknowledging it at this moment.

"I do find it hilarious that you met your demise through Mikado and meet your fate by my hand. Tell me Tanaka Tom, do you feel remorse for your actions in this life?" Izaya asked with a powerful voice that seemed to echo off the alleyway walls.

Tanaka Tom shut his mouth and clenched his jaw and Izaya shook his head while smirking. "How disappointing. Tanaka Tom for I find you guilty of sin and sentence you to the court of fate where your true punishment will be given." Izaya said grabbing his scythe with both hands, he pulled his arms back to swing and as he did he grinned at Tom.

"Have fun now~. I think it is a waiting list of two million years to get into the court itself." He said cheerfully as his scythe made contact with his ghostly figure which disappeared with a faint scream.

Izaya beamed at his handiwork as his scythe disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He turned around and skipped out of the alley, humming a merry tune off the top of his head.

 _One down~ Three to go~!_


	4. Forgiveness?

**-M-**

Mikado woke up to the sound of a keyboard. He looked around sleepily seeing Izaya hunched over the desk, he was fully dressed in the black tailored suit which Mikado had guessed would be replacing his fur-lined jacket as his usual attire. Mikado rolled on his stomach so he could just look at the beautiful man before him.

 _That suit does wonders, he looks so damn good. I'm so happy he came back, I love him so much. He might be an angel or even a devil but I would still open him with open arms. Speaking of which, if he is an angel does that mean he had wings?_ Mikado tilted his head, he hadn't seen any evidence during their heated love making session the previous day but who knows how Izaya's powers worked.

Izaya noticing eyes on him turned around and met eyes with Mikado who smiled,

"Good morning." Izaya greeted his lover who sat up, not even bothering to cover his naked body. Izaya's eyes looked him up and down and Mikado felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest. Izaya crawled over to him and Mikado wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders and the older man kissed his cheek.

"Morning." Mikado purred nuzzling into Izaya's neck, the older man chuckled.

"You slept pretty late, its pass twelve o'clock." Izaya informed the teen who nodded, they sat there for a moment.

"I need to pee." Mikado whispered and Izaya laughed and pulled back from the teen who looked at him embarrassed.

"Can you stand?" he asked and Mikado shook his head. Mikado gasped quietly as Izaya picked him up bridal style, the older man carried him as he weighed less than a pillow. Mikado looked at Izaya's face as he was carried to the bathroom. His entire lower back ached but the teen didn't mind it was a bittersweet pain. Izaya set him down in the bathroom and Izaya stood there his legs shaking like that of a newborn deer. Izaya giggled a little and Mikado pouted at him.

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think this is?" he complained not really serious, Izaya knew this and laughed wrapped his arm around Mikado's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Me~! But, I don't feel sorry at all." He purred and Mikado rolled his eyes and laughed before kicking Izaya out of the bathroom.

"Jesus~ get out you pervert! I'm need to take a shower." He jokingly pushed against his lover who kissed him on the cheek before skipping out of the bathroom laughing all the way.

Mikado, who was bright red in embarrassment smiled happily _. I missed this, I'm so happy…but…Izaya is still technically dead. And that means that Shizuo and his girlfriend should die. I will have to talk to Izaya after I get out of the shower._ He thought as he sat down on the toilet as he did he could feel a certain liquid start of leak out of him and he made a face.

 _I'll have to take care of that…_

* * *

Once he was all refreshed Mikado entered the main room again to see Izaya on the computer once again.

"What are you looking for?" Mikado asked wrapping the towel around his shoulders as he opened his wardrobe and took out some clean clothes. Izaya groaned and turned to face Mikado as the teen pulled on his black jeans.

"There is no information online that can help us. Even on my hard drives I can't think where that monster and his bitch would be hiding." He said annoyed, Mikado frowned.

"Of course this is nothing online, if there was I would know where he is but I don't." he said pulling on his shirt. "I have only seen him once since he killed you, tried to kill you? You know what I mean." Mikado said drying his long hair. Izaya looked at him surprised.

"Wait, you saw him?" Izaya stood up suddenly looking at Mikado in shock and the teen nodded.

"A few weeks ago I saw who, I guessed was him on the back of Celty's bike. He had brown hair and was wearing casual clothes but somehow I knew it was him." Mikado said bitterly, "I can't fathom why she would help him. She always had a very clear cut view on wrong and right."

"Yes that's true but she never liked me." Izaya mused rubbing his chin, "I guess they like to pick favourites even if those favourites are monsters." Izaya paused for a moment before a dark expression crossed his face. "I guess monsters band together." He said bitterly and his eyes seemed to flash for a moment which made Mikado pause for a second before agreeing.

"I would like to think Celty had some sort of reason but she isn't stupid enough to think Shizuo is innocent. She is hiding a murderer of her own free will." Mikado grimaced sitting down on the tatami mats.

"And that means that Shinra knows too, she can't do anything without him knowing. He keeps a very close eye on her." Izaya narrowed his eyes as he started to pace back and forth his footsteps completely silent despite the amount of force Mikado could see him putting into each step. Mikado looked up at hi solder lover.

"Wasn't he your friend?" Mikado asked timidly, Izaya stopped pacing and laughed bitterly.

"Obviously not a very good one. Say Mikado, you've already taken care of one of my murderers. What was your plan for the others?"

Mikado sighed, "My original plan was to destroy their lives, like the company they worked for and stuff. That's why I wanted your hard drives to dig up information but I couldn't unlock them" he said admitting the last bit quietly, the corner of Izaya's mouth lifted up into a slight smile.

"There is a lot of secrets that could cause a lot of trouble on those hard drives. I made sure they were secure." Izaya said with a hint of pride in his voice and Mikado nodded.

"Without the information my plan fell through and I had to think of something else." Mikado continued his story. "I knew where Tanaka Tom was, he was the only one who didn't go into hiding. I guess he thought he was safe." Mikado said crossing his legs and wincing when pain spread through his lower back.

"I looked in the mirror and thought about how my appearance looked similar to a girl so I decided to dress up as a girl to follow Tom around so I could find a appropriate place to kill him but I ended up coming face to face with him and he took an interest in me as a woman." Mikado explained his face was hard a rock and he desperately ignored the disapproving stare Izaya was giving him.

Mikado rubbed the back if his neck, "So I needed up earning his trust and when he was going to take me back to his apartment I killed him."

"How did you know where his apartment was?" Izaya asked his voice sharp as his eyes. Mikado looked right into the demonic looking eyes of his lover.

"Dressed in another disguise I followed him to map out a place on the way to his apartment. Luck was on my side as the alleyways leading to his apartment building were dark and camera-less. In the end my plan worked and I shot him in the head as you know." Mikado said and Izaya as sighed.

"I'm glad you got him but you put yourself on a fair amount of danger doing so. Something could have happened to you. Don't be so reckless please." Izaya approached the teen and crouched down in front on him. Mikado sighed and looked down in shame.

"I was so focused on revenge I didn't care about myself. You were dead Izaya and with everything that happened with Masaomi the only person I had left was Sonohara-san."

Izaya's facial expression seemed to crumble and Mikado realised it almost sounded like he was blaming his lover. Mikado stood up ignoring the pain in his waist, he walked over to Izaya and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and buried his face on Izaya's chest before looking up at the reapers sad face.

"No one but Anri knee about us, she was my only support but you know how she is with emotions, she does really understand. I was so lonely...so sad but you're here now and we get get through everything together." Mikado said softly and Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around the teen and rested his forehead on Mikado's.

"I understand I'm sorry you had to go through this, I wish I had come back sooner." Izaya murmured softly looking deep into Mikado's eyes. Mikado took hold of Izaya's hands and brought them to his lips to kiss each one.

"I'm just glad you came back at all. Not many people's boyfriends come back from the dead." Mikado grinned trying to lighten the mood and Izaya laughed before looking down at Mikado with warm eyes.

"I had some unfinished here after all." he said and Mikado nodded and his eyes narrowed slightly before looking up at Izaya.

"You might be back now but that doesn't change the fact they hurt you."

"They hurt both of us." Izaya interjected and Mikado nodded.

"I won't forgive them."

"No, _we_ won't forgive them _."_


	5. Secrets

**-I-**

"So what are you thinking of doing to punish them?" Mikado asked as he finished doing his dinner dishes, wiping his hands dry he walked over to Izaya.

"Shizuo's main weaknesses are his friends and family." Izaya explained pointing at his laptop screen, Mikado leaned forward to read some of the text and his eyes widened.

"His brother is Yuuhei Hanejima?" He exclaimed surprised and Izaya nodded.

"Yup, that is his main weakness. If he do something to his brother, that monster will rush out of hiding to protect him." Izaya said turning to Mikado who looked deep in thought.

"Would Shizuo still be in contact with his brother after everything? I mean Hanejima-san would have to suspect his brother of your murder. Would he risk his career for that?'

"From what I know, Kasuka-san doesn't really care for his fans but rather just that he gets to play different characters. There is something you must know about him. He is completely emotionless."

"Emotionless?" Mikado echoed tilting his head and Izaya nodded. Mikado sat down on one of the floor cushions, listening intently.

"Talking to him is like having a conversation with a brick wall. He had said in many interviews that his emotionless state in the result of having an overly emotional brother. He didn't want to end up like Shizu-chan so he closed himself up completely." Izaya said narrowing his eyes, "Quite sad really… Anyway, Kasuka-san is the only one who had always been by Shizuo's side so that monster basically worships him."

"Brother Complex?" Mikado suggested with a gesture of his hand and Izaya nodded,

"That's what I always suspected but it seemed to be one sided as Kasuka-san is now in a relationship Hijiribe Ruri. Which works well with us because that girl as more secrets than you can poke a stick at."

"Really like what?" Mikado asked curious and Izaya smirked standing up dramatically.

"This is some intense secrets, are you sure you want to know?" He teased moving closer to his lover the teen nodded determined.

"Okay~." He sang clapping his hands like child. "Man, what order should I tell you them in?" Izaya said excitedly and Mikado looked at him nervously. Izaya smirked before standing up unable to control his excitement.

"Well ~ you know Hollywood?"

"That serial killer?" Mikado questioned and Izaya nodded spinning around on his heel.

"Yup! Hollywood is our one and only Hijiribe Ruri~!" Izaya revealed dramatically and Mikado stared at him in surprise before shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." The teen said, "She's tiny, how could she have pulled something like that off?" he demanded looking at his lover in disbelief. Izaya grinned a spun around on his heel but as he did so he accidently kicked Mikado's desk and he stepped back frowning.

 _This apartment is so small, why hasn't he moved? I'll ask him when I finish telling him about Hijiribe Ruri._

"It's possible dear, because she isn't human~." Izaya said plopping down into the ground in front of his younger lover who had a cute frown on his face. Izaya was tempted just to kiss Mikado but held back and continued.

"You see that cute little idol is actually a dhampir, her grandmother was a vampire." He explained resting his head in his hand watching his Mikado's blue eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened into an adorable 'o' shape. Izaya smiled as his boyfriend's cute reactions.

"You're telling me that not only do vampires exist but Hijiribe Ruri is a vampire and a serial killer?" Mikado asked his eyes shining like jewels, the teen was so excited by the news and it made Izaya smile and kiss the younger male on the cheek.

"Yup~ and we can use that to our advantage, if we expose her, she and Kasuka-san will be forced into hiding and he might go to Shizuo for protection." Izaya explained with a smirk and Mikado beamed at his lover and leaned over to hug him.

"I love how smart you are." Mikado grinned and they kissed and smirked at each other.

They pulled apart a short time later, Mikado was now in Izaya's lap straddling the older man who was content with the weight and warmth of his lover.

"This might sound rude but I don't think your apartment is really suitable for what we're planning. The walls are thin and the locks are weak." Izaya said resting his chin on Mikado's small shoulder. Mikado hummed in agreement.

"Yes I know. But I have nowhere else to go." Mikado sighed leaning into Izaya. The reaper frowned and inhaled Mikado's soothing scent thinking for a moment.

"What about my apartment?" Izaya murmured turning his head to his voice wouldn't be muffled, Mikado frowns his grip tightening on his lover.

"I was going to ask you about that actually. Who's that blonde woman at your apartment?" Mikado asked his voice a mixture on curiosity and jealousy. Izaya pulled back quickly to give Mikado a confused look.

"Blonde woman? What blond woman?" he demanded and Mikado flinched at the urgency in his voice. Mikado pulled back further looking at Izaya's face which was the image of distress.

"When I went to your apartment for your laptop and hard drives, a blonde woman answered the door." He explained frowning and Izaya thought deeply.

 _Blonde woman? What blond woman? The only two females in my will are my sisters. I had only made a new one and confirmed it with my lawyer shortly after I started officially dating Mikado._ Izaya thought deeply his hands still on Mikado's shoulders, his grip tightened as he came to a conclusion and Mikado flinched. Izaya dropped his hands as soon he realised it hurt Mikado. _That rotten lawyer! I knew I couldn't trust those pigs, I should have made Mikado the power of attorney over my things ages ago. Great, I will have to fix that._

He looked at Mikado who was staring at him with a concerned facial expression, Izaya gave him a tight smile.

"I seems I have to pay someone a visit. My will clearly states that my apartment and everything in it was meant to go to you." Izaya explained and Mikado's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"M-m-me!?" he exclaimed shocked and Izaya grinned pleased with his lovers cute and innocent reaction,

"Who else did you think I would trust with my legacy?" Izaya pulled Mikado close again and the teen hugged him tightly. Mikado looked up at Izaya with sparkling eyes. The teen was obviously shocked and grateful for Izaya's decision to give him so much. _Of course, it's only an apartment, I knew me dying would hurt you, I wanted to ease the pain even by the tiniest bit but…but I seems someone double crossed me. No one double crosses me. I might be dead but that doesn't mean shit._

"Izaya? I~za~ya~?" Mikado waved his hand in front of the older man's face. "Are you okay? You keep zoning out"

Izaya who had snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Mikado who looked at him curiously, "Yeah but it seems I hired a really shoddy lawyer…" he sighed and kissed Mikado on the forehead. Mikado mumbled something Izaya didn't really understand but as he opened his mouth to ask him to repeat it there was a knock on the door and the couple froze, they gave each other a startled look. Mikado looked towards the door with a deep frown,

"Who could that be?"


	6. Eyes

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _rinxlenfan4ever_ and _Bloody Rose 16_ who continuously comment on my story which encourages me to write and also makes me very happy. Thank you! :)**

* * *

 **-M-**

Mikado stood up, leaving Izaya's safe arms. He slowly approached the door and looked through the peek hole. Much to his confusion, there was no one in sight.

He opened the door only to be met with silence and the cold night air. He stepped outside confused, and looked around, nothing. It was a possibility that it was just some sort of lame prank, someone had knocked and then ran away like he had seen in movies.

Mikado frowned and he turned to go back inside when movement caught his eye in the distance. Squinting, he made out a familiar figure coming closer and closer. He stayed completely still until he made out who it was.

"Sonohara-san?" He asked surprised, his eyes widening. His friend reached the stairs and looked up at Mikado, her surprise mirroring his.

"Ryugamine-kun, what are you doing outside?" His friend climbed up the stairs.

"Did you knock on my door?" He asked frowning and Anri looked at him confused. She pushed up her glasses and tilted her head.

"No, I just got here?" she asked furrowing her brow, Mikado ran his hand through his long hair and looked around once again.

 _Then who was it? Was it just a prank or did someone find out what I was planning already? Izaya was right, this place is too dangerous to plan our revenge._

Mikado looked around until his eyes landed on Anri and his blue eyes widened, _Oh god, how am I going to explain Izaya to Anri!?_ He thought anxiously looking from his friend to the slightly open front door of his apartment. _I have to distract her!_

"Uh...Um…So what are you doing here Sonohara-san?" he asked nervously trying to act natural but failing completely, Anri raised her eyebrows under her fringe but answered the question anyway.

"I came over to see if you were doing okay, do you want to go grocery shopping? You didn't buy much last time." She said quietly and Mikado bit his lip.

"Uh, sure. I'll just go inside and get my wallet. Um, stay here, that way you don't have to take your shoes off." He said hurriedly before turning and all but running inside. Once inside he closed the door only to find Izaya was nowhere in sight, Mikado looked around frantically for a moment wondering where the older man had gone.

"Izaya?" he hissed looking around but his lover was gone. _That's right, he can teleport can't he? He probably disappeared when he heard Anri's voice. How convenient._ Mikado wrote a quick note for Izaya saying he was at the convenience store with Anri before grabbing his wallet and parka before leaving. He made double sure his door was locked. Before heading to the store with Anri.

They made small talk on their way. Anri turned to Mikado who had zipped his parka up as far as it would go to protect him from the cold autumn air. Their breath made white clouds as they spoke.

"I actually came over yesterday but you didn't answer the door." Anri said as they walked into the brightly lit store, Mikado looked at her trying to hide his blush.

 _Did she come when we were doing it? Or was it after a passed out?_ Mikado thought nervously, they each grabbed a basket that were stacked near the entrance.

"The lights were on but there was no answer." She commented looking at the packet of an on sale bag of udon noodles before putting them back.

"Ah, I felt asleep with the lights on last night. I went to bed pretty early too." Mikado said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm glad to hear your actually sleeping at all." Anri said quietly as they wandered down the aisles which were almost empty of people. Mikado smiled at Anri,

"I had a dream last night about Izaya." He said quietly, "It wasn't a nightmare like usual…but it was a nice dream. He told me to look after myself…" Mikado said, he was telling the truth too. After he had passed out from Izaya's loving but very passionate treatment. He had dreamed of Izaya and the raven told him that he loved him and that he needed to take care of himself and Mikado planned to do just that.

Now Izaya was back, he needed all the strength he could get. From what Mikado could tell, the older man was completely superhuman in his speed and strength, so the teen not only needed to become strong for revenge but so he could keep up with Izaya in the bedroom.

Mikado made sure to buy a lot of healthy, fresh foods and Anri smiled, happily watching her friend buy more than instant ramen and coffee. He had to get healthy, he had to be of use to Izaya. He had to be able to get revenge on Shizuo and Varona. Shizuo would be able to snap the teen like a toothpick in his state.

They paid for their items and headed home. The bags were heavy and hurt Mikado's hands but he ignored the pain. They walked for a moment before Anri moved closer to him,

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" she whispered looking around with a frown and Mikado slowed his pace. He had indeed felt eyes on him for some time but it was probably Izaya so he wasn't worried.

"Not really." He lied shrugging, they continued back to his apartment. They reached it and Anri stood behind him looking into the darkened street for any threats as he unlocked the door. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled,

"It's probably nothing Sonohara-san, do you want to come in for some tea?" the teen asked with a small smile but his friend only shook her head.

"I'm going to head home before it gets too late." She told him and he nodded,

"Are you going to catch a cab?" he asked noticing her wary demeanour and he shook her head.

"No, it will be okay. I think Celty-san said she was in the area. I'll get her to pick me up." Anri reassured him and Mikado raised an eyebrow but his best friend's determined stare kept him silent. You couldn't change her mind when she was like that. They said their goodbyes and Mikado watched as his friend walked up the street, her head held high and her body language screamed confidence.

"She's really changed." He mused with a smile, he looked around the dark wondering if Izaya would emerge from the shadows but the older man was nowhere to be seen. "He knows how to get in even without the door being open." the teen shrugged thinking once again of his lover's teleporting capabilities and walked inside, needing to unpack his groceries before his hands were destroyed.

Mikado closed the door behind him without a worry in the world, having no idea that the eyes that had been watching him since he left the house with Anri didn't belong to his loving boyfriend.

They belonged to someone who hated him more than anything.


	7. Under Fire

**-I-**

When Izaya heard Sonohara Anri's voice, he stood up from where he had been sitting on the tatami mats and grabbed his long black coat from where it had been hanging in the corner. It was a long tailored woollen coat, it was heavy but it suited an angel of death. It suited someone who controlled the shadows of life. With a wave of his hand, a portal opened and he stepped inside.

"I have to take care of some business." He murmured to himself, his eyes narrowing as the portal closed behind him and he stepped into the darkness. It only took a few minutes until he found the exit to where he waited to go, he opened the door and stepped into the familiar surroundings of his old apartment. It was dark, suggesting whoever had been living there had either already gone to bed or wasn't home.

Izaya wandered around the apartment, noticing most of his belongings were missing. His computer and laptop were replaced by a laptop he didn't recognize and a mess of papers. He picked a pile up and read over their contents. "That rotten lawyer." Izaya hissed tossing the papers on the table, they scattered messily but he ignored them and eyed the stairs. There was a blur and within seconds Izaya was at the top of the stairs and standing before the closed door that once belonged to his bedroom.

He sighed deeply and walked through the closed door, once he was on the other side he shivered uncomfortable with the motion, Izaya had many powers but some just felt wrong. His glowing red eyes discovered two naked figures in what was once his bed. One was a blonde woman that Izaya had never seen a day in his life, next to the man he had hired to be his lawyer. The both of them were fast asleep and completely unaware of the furious being standing over their bed. In a fit of rage Izaya teleported downstairs and picked up his lawyer's computer and threw it to the ground where it smashed into a million pieces.

Izaya was so furious he had taken to levitating instead of planting his feet on the ground like a human. When the reaper heard footsteps approaching, he sunk into the shadows to hide. While his body was surrounded by darkness, he could still see who was approaching and much to his luck, his lawyer, Takayama Kunio entered his sight.

The man who was in his mid-30's had short black hair that was starting to thin and a healthy body. Izaya curled his lip in disgust as the man was only in his white underwear. Izaya furious and impatient rose from the shadows behind his lawyer who had bent down to pick up the pieces of his laptop in shock He stayed silent, only levitating behind the man so that when Kunio placed the pieces of laptop in his hands on the desk. He saw Orihara Izaya floating behind him with glowing red eyes and a dark aura. Kunio froze and Izaya smirked, purposely showing off his pointed teeth.

"Hello Takayama-kun~" the Angel purred in a sweet voice, the man stared at Izaya reflection in pure horror. "It's come to my attention that you haven't obeyed your contract. What in your right mind made you think you could double cross me?" Izaya hissed, glaring at Kunio in the window. The lawyer's legs started shaking as his grey eyes frozen open staring at Izaya.

"I-I-I-" the man stuttered unable to speak and Izaya floated closer, making sure that Kunio could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Nothing, that's what. I'm feeling generous Takayama-kun, so I'll give you twelve hours to get the fuck out of my apartment and set my final will into motion. If you don't, well who knows what will happen to you?" Izaya snarled, the lawyer whimpered as something unknown cut open his cheek making blood start dripping down his trembling skin.

"Go." Izaya whispered and the lawyer scrambled away from Izaya with a fearful squeal and dashed up the stairs. Izaya chuckled for a moment before he shivered. He frowned for a moment, angels couldn't feel the cold, but as he continued to float there his entire body felt cold, his stomach twisted violently and his fingers tingled.

"Something's wrong." He realised, his eyes widening, "Mikado." Izaya hurriedly made a portal and rushed through it to his lover's apartment. He appeared in front of the sleeping Mikado and looked around frantically. Nothing seemed out of place at first but then he smelt it, smoke.

 **Mikado's apartment building was on fire.**

Izaya dropped to his knees, "Mikado! Mikado! Wake up!" he shouted frantically shaking the sleeping teen awake. Mikado roused out of his sleep with a panicked expression.

"What? What's wrong!?" the teen yelled before he also smelt the smoke, his eyes widen in fear but Izaya only grabbed him and made a portal. The angel held onto his lover with an iron grip as they rushed through the portal together. Izaya was in such a panic that they didn't make it far, only across the street from the burning apartment building.

They looked up at the blaze with wide eyes, the entire place was engulfed with flames. Being made of half decaying wood the place was a bonfire in minutes. Mikado clung to Izaya in horror and Izaya's eyes widened when he heard the screams.

Mikado's neighbours, the ones that were able to flee the burning building stood in the street watching in horror as their homes and belongings were destroyed. The reaper looked around but it seemed he was the only one could hear the screaming.

"There are still people inside." He whispered and Mikado looked at him in horror, "Two people…in apartment four." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "It's too late."

The sirens of firetrucks filled the couple's ears as two trucks pulled up and starting putting out the fire but Izaya knew that two people were already dead. He held Mikado close to his chest as he realised how close he had been to losing the one he loved, one minute later and Mikado would have gone up in flames. Izaya looked down at his lover who was looking at his home with tears in his eyes.

"Everything is gone…" he whispered and Izaya shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe." Izaya whispered and Mikado looked up deep into the reaper's glowing red eyes.

"Izaya…Izaya, I'm scared." Mikado said shivering, his grip on Izaya's suit tightening and the reaper hugged Mikado close, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." Izaya promised looking into Mikado's blue eyes. Izaya sighed, watching as the fire finally went out. The apartments were completely destroyed and the sound of panicked cries and sobbing filled Izaya's ears. Mikado's neighbours were rushing around, counting who was there and who was missing.

"I need to tell them I'm okay." Mikado said and Izaya nodded loosening his grip on the teen and watching him rush over to his neighbours in his pyjamas. Izaya who stood in the shadows silently frowned, his sharp eyes narrowing, a normal human would never notice it from this distance but he did. From the charred remains of the apartment Izaya could smell it.

The unmistakable smell of gasoline…

Someone had lit this fire on purpose.


	8. Izaya's Will

**-M-**

Mikado let out a deep sigh as he walked hand in hand with Izaya. "What now? Where can I go?" He asked looking up at his lover who frowned.

"Well, I went to see my lawyer before so he'll be for filling my will later today but for now, we need somewhere to stay." Izaya told him gently. Izaya paused and took off his heavy woollen coat only to drape it over Mikado's shivering shoulders.

Mikado pulled the coat tightly around his shivering body and looked down at his bare feet. "I don't have anywhere to go. All my money was destroyed and Anri's place is way too small." Mikado explained and Izaya frowned.

 _Everything is gone, my computers, all my clothes, even the gun._ The teen thought looking down at his feet, Izaya had given Mikado his shoes, they were too big and looked strange paired together with Mikado's dark green sweatpants and grey shirt but it was a hundred times better than being barefoot.

"I have an idea." Izaya said and Mikado looked up at his older lover in curiosity. "I can teleport us into an empty hotel room." He suggested, "And then I will get you some clothes."

"Clothes?" Mikado echoed, "How?" They stopped walking and looked at each other. Izaya rubbed the back of his neck,

"I can teleport into a shop and get them."

"Isn't that stealing? What about the security cameras and stuff?" Mikado exclaimed his brow furrowing and Izaya laughed,

"You literally shot someone in the head and you're worried about some shoplifting? You're a strange one." Izaya shook his head amused and Mikado glared at him annoyed making the reaper stop laughing and pull Mikado close to his chest.

"You don't need to worry, cameras can't capture me at all. I'm invisible to them." He reassured Mikado who tilted his head and frowned. He didn't understand how Izaya's powers worked at all but he also didn't want to ask in case his boyfriend launched into a long lecture about his unworldly powers, while Mikado loved Izaya and would even kill for him, he wasn't prepared to sit through hours of the angel babbling.

"Okay." Mikado finally agreed and Izaya smiled at him.

"Let's go then." Izaya beamed.

* * *

Mikado wasn't sure how Izaya was able to tell his lawyer where they were but when they received a phone call from the main desk telling them a call was coming through, Mikado soon found out that Izaya had gone out of his way to book him in under a fake name and filed Mikado under the patrons that had paid in full on arrival.

"I will wait at my apartment." Izaya told Mikado as the teen got dressed in the clothes Izaya had stolen from a shop in Sunshine. Ironically, Izaya had picked him clothes that were startling close looking to what the man wore when he was human.

"His taste in clothes are very limited aren't they?" Mikado chuckled shaking his head, luckily for the teen his lover had brought an army green parka similar to the one Mikado had brought weeks earlier instead of a fur lined coat.

Mikado tied the laces on his shoes and left, making sure to check out along the way. He now had to deal with the trip to Shinjuku. Izaya had handed him some money along with the clothes and the teen didn't question where it had come from.

"Let's go." He murmured stepping into the busy Ikebukuro streets.

* * *

"I know you're all wondering why I've called you here. I know it's been quite a while since Orihara-san's passing but I'm here to read his final Will to you." The man in his mid-30s spoke and Mikado frowned. Beside from him was Izaya's twin sisters and Kishitani Shinra, Mikado was wary of them as they were of him.

The twins whispered to each other and looked at Mikado suspiciously. Shinra also looked at him with judgmental eyes but Mikado ignored them and watched the lawyer as he opened the envelope that contained Izaya's final will. Mikado knew that Izaya had already left him the apartment they were sitting in.

"Shall we get started?" the lawyer said with a forced smile and Mikado looked at him emotionlessly. "To Kishitani Shinra, I leave my 1DK apartment in Ikebukuro and everything in it." Kunio read and pulled out a small envelope, "I have enclosed an envelope with the details and forms." The lawyer read and handed it over to Shinra who opened it and read over the paper with a sombre expression. He sighed and folded the papers back up.

"I will help you all with the paperwork after I finishing reading Orihara-san's Will." He said with a strained smiled and Shinra nodded slowly. Kunio cleared his throat and continued, "To my younger sisters, Orihara Mairu and Kururi, I leave my 1LDK apartment on the outskirts on Ikebukuro and everything thing it. I also give them my saving account filed under their names which has an estimated 5 million in it. I have also enclosed an envelope with the details." Kunio handed an identical envelope to the two girls and they took it with almost sad faces.

 _I wonder if deep down they actually loved Izaya, surely they cared for him even a little._ Mikado thought looking across the room to the large windows, _I know Izaya is probably upstairs but this just makes me think about when he really left, he really died. Izaya actually died, his body is buried. The being upstairs isn't human._

Kunio cleared his throat and Mikado looked at him once again, everyone in the room was staring at him but Mikado kept his face free of any emotion. "To Ryugamine Mikado, I leave my 1SLDK mansion in Shinjuku and everything in it. I also leave the rest of my money which is an estimated twenty million at the time of this will."

Mikado's mouth dropped open and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "T-t-twenty million!?" he exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the lawyer who nodded before speaking again.

"He also left you his black Audi A4 sedan which is in the garage of this apartment." Kunio said gesturing to the apartment they were in.

"An Audi!?" Mikado exclaimed standing up, he looked towards the stairs wanting to storm up then and find his boyfriend to question what the hell the older man was thinking giving him so much but Mikado stopped himself and just stood there in disbelief as Izaya's lawyer passed him a thick envelope. He stared at he stunned before looking around the room, everyone was staring at him in shock but as he turned to face Izaya's sister their faces twisted into anger.

"Who the hell are you!? Why did our brother give you everything? What did you do to him?" Mairu the one with long plats lunged at Mikado, grabbing him around the neck with her small hands and the teen dropped the envelope in shock.

"Who are you!?" she screamed her grip around Mikado's neck tightening making him unable to answer. Mikado tried to shake her off but he was too weak.

"Suspicious character!" Kururi called angrily from where she stood by the sofa,

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Mikado cried finally pushing Mairu away glaring at her viciously as he rubbed his neck which hurt a lot more than it should have. Mikado took a defensive stance against Mairu. _Are you seriously going to let this happen Izaya? You ass!_ He thought wanting to look in the direction of the stairs but he knew if he took his eyes off Mairu, she was attack him again.

"My god. Look at this, a cat fight? Don't you have any respect? This is the reading of my will." Izaya's voice spoke up and everyone in the room looked up to see him at the top of the stairs with an expression that was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Holy shit!" Shinra cried basically falling off his chair and Mikado sighed, relaxing his body and he glared at his boyfriend.

"Took you long enough, I didn't really enjoyed being choked by your sister you know." Mikado pouted and Izaya smirked, Mikado knew there was a dirty comment on Izaya's lips but lucky for him the older raven held back.

"I'm so sorry~" he purred skipping down the stairs to come to a stop by Mikado's side and he grinned at the others in the room was staring at him in horror. "Hello everyone~!" he greeted cheerfully.


	9. Threatening Angel

**-I-**

"It's impossible, Iza-nii!?" Mairu exclaimed staring at Izaya in disbelief and Izaya smirked at her,

"Hi~" he waved at her cheerfully, within seconds he found himself being tackled by two equally small masses. The twins jumped at their brother, wrapping their arms around him while they sobbed loudly. Izaya stood there confused, looking down at his sisters, his arms were raised as he didn't know where to put his hands.

"You rotten asshole! You horrible brother!" Mairu cried hitting Izaya in the chest but the reaper was unaffected and only stared at his sisters with a puzzled expression before turning to Mikado who chuckled at his facial expression.

"I think they cared about you after all." Mikado grinned and Izaya looked down at his sisters who were looking at him with tearful brown eyes. Izaya sighed and rested his hands on their shoulders and patted them awkwardly. He had no idea how to comfort his sisters, he honestly thought they would care if he died as they always told him they would kill him for a chance to meet their favourite idol and hand him over to Shizuo.

"It can't be, you're actually alive." Shinra spoke up, Izaya looked up to see the man had come closer and was looking at Shinra with a smile but Izaya did not smile back but instead laughed. The twins backed off a bit at their brother laughed in maniacal manner and Mikado gestured that they step away from the reaper. They obeyed him and stood slightly behind the teen with worried expressions.

"Alive? Shinra, I was beaten to death, fair and square." Izaya with a twisted smile stepping toward the man he had known for years. He was so focused on the underground doctor he didn't even see his terrified lawyer flee out of the apartment. Izaya stalked over to Shinra and grabbed the smaller man's hand with an iron grip and pressed it into his chest making him feel his un-beating heart.

It took Shinra a moment before his brown eyes widen in horror and he stumbled back. "That's not possible! How…,what are you!?" he exclaimed looking at Izaya in disbelief and Izaya grinned showing his pointed canines to the underground doctor.

"Well, there's all kind of weird creatures in this city right? Now, I happened to be one of them." He said circling around Shinra who looked terrified but also intrigued. Izaya folded his arms over his chest, his red and black a sharp and cold and anything. "And I'm okay with that, Mikado's okay with that-" Izaya looked over at Mikado who smiled. "-but, we do have a problem and it has to do with your precious Celty." Izaya said coldly and Shinra's eyes narrowed immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Shinra asked coldly and Izaya smirked,

"I'm not the person to let the person who killed me get away alive, so if you don't want your precious missus to get caught up in one hell of a fight, I suggest you tell her to stop protecting that monster." Izaya said stopping right in front of Shinra and glared right into his brown eyes, a twisted smirk on his face the entire time.

"I swear to god you leave her out of this."

"I will, just keep her out of the way. You don't really want to protect a murderer do you?"

"It was your own fault that Shizuo-san attacked you." Shinra said sternly. Izaya wasn't able to react before Mikado was punching Shinra in the face. The underground doctor went stumbling backwards and Izaya's mouth dropped open.

"Oh." He said in surprised before turning to his lover who looked incredibly furious, he was breathing heavily and he glared at Shinra with ice-like eyes.

"How dare you say that. You have no idea what happened, Izaya didn't deserve that." He hissed outraged, his hand clenching into a fist and Izaya wrapped his arm around Mikado's shoulder to calm him down and the teen looked at him upset.

Shinra wiped his mouth and glared at Mikado taking a scalpel out of his lab coat, "You don't know shit kid."

"He knows a lot more than you do." Izaya said coldly, "He was there the entire time, begging them to stop, holding him back as that miserable piece of shit smashed my face into nothing but a pile of mush." Izaya hissed, "So it's only fair that I get revenge. So pull your head in and hold back that monstrous bitch of yours. Or suffer with the consequences."

"You don't scare me. Celty could take you down in a second." Shinra pointed his scalpel at the couple and they grinned at him.

"Oh Shinra." Izaya said in mock sympathy before lunging at the man and grabbed him around the neck and lifting him off the ground, Shinra dropped the small scalpel and clawed at Izaya's hand but Izaya showed no pain.

Mikado bent down and pick it up looking over the small but incredibly sharp blade, smiling at it before pointing it at Shinra. "Either you stop helping Heiwajima Shizuo and his acquaintances or…well, we won't let you get in our way even if that means using force." Mikado said coldly and Izaya beamed and loosened his grip just enough so Shinra could speak.

"You have to remember that I have Celty's head, I could always do something horrible to it~" Izaya sang and Shinra glared at him ferociously.

"I wish Shizuo had killed you." Shinra spat,

"He did." Izaya and Mikado smirked in unison and Shinra sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I don't know where Celty is hiding him but I'll tell her to stop. It won't be easy though, you know how she is." Shinra muttered, satisfied with the answer, Izaya let him go. The underground dropped the ground with a thump and started rubbing his neck.

"I didn't think she would be the type of woman to protect a murderer." Mikado said lowering the scalpel in his hand and he put it in his pocket for the time being. Izaya looked at him and smile,

"I thought the same but as I said, she never really liked me." Izaya turning away from the doctor before spinning around to face him again. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about me, I'll kill you." Izaya said cheerfully.

"Fine." Shinra said standing up and brushed his coat off, his eyes lingered on Mikado. "Though, what do you have to do with this?" he asked Mikado who looked at Izaya who wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and pulled him close.

"Don't you think we make the ultimate power couple?" Izaya smirked kissing the side of Mikado's head making the teen blush with a shy smile.

"Eh?" Shinra looked at them blankly and in the background Mairu's loud voice could be heard.

"OH MY GOD, MY BROTHER IS A HOMO!" she exclaimed grinning and Izaya turned around with Mikado and they smirked at girl.

"I prefer the term bisexual." They said in unison before looking at each other and grinning.


	10. Comfort me

**This story is proving difficult to rewrite…So I appreciate everyone's comments.**

 **-M-**

Mikado was glad when Shinra and Izaya's sister's left, paired with the underground doctor's anger and questions about Izaya's bodily condition and the twin's questions about their relationship or more importantly their sex life the afternoon had proved to be a tiring one.

"I'm pretty damn sure your sister tried to kiss me." Mikado grimaced as he watched Izaya check his belongings and safes for everything important. Izaya turned around to face the teen with a frown,

"They sometimes do that. They have no morals so you have to be careful." Izaya said with a sigh, "They're pretty disgusting, Mairu is more openly perverted but Kururi is quietly the same. Try and stay away from them." Izaya had as he walked over to Mikado and sat on the couch next to the teen. Mikado snuggled into his boyfriend relaxing into his familiar form.

There was a moment of silence before Mikado spoke up again, "Are you sure it was a good idea to reveal you were alive to Kishitani-san? He didn't seem very happy." Mikado asked as he took Izaya's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He held the informant's hand in this lap looking down at the contrast between his pale skin and Izaya's ghostly white hue.

"Shinra is one of the most selfish people I know, he cares about two things: himself and Celty." Izaya explained, "If you rattle his cage a little and he thinks those two things are in danger then he'll abandon all else even if it means someone will die or be in great danger."

Mikado thought for a moment before looking at his lover who had brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss Mikado's. "How did someone like Celty end up with someone like him?" _Her nature is so gentle and compassionate it's almost more humane than actual humans. I can't see her and someone to utterly selfish being a good match._

"I would say that she doesn't entirely know the extent of his selfishness and cruelty or it might just be that she thinks no one will accept her without her head but little does she know, it's Shinra who has been hiding it from her." Izaya sighed resting his head on top of Mikado's, Mikado frowned.

"Seriously? He is keeping it from her?"

"Yup, he know if she doesn't have her head then she can't leave. If she doesn't regain her memories she will stay with him." Izaya sighed into Mikado's hair and the teen shiver feeling the informant's cold breath on his scalp.

"That's not love, he's just monopolizing her." Mikado said disgruntled and Izaya nodded kissing the teen on the head. Mikado thought for a moment; _Our relationship might have started through twisted circumstances, through just comforting on another but now, now I believe we do actually have something as precious as love. I love Izaya and from what I had seen and been told, Izaya loves me too. I'm so lucky to have something like this._

* * *

"So, what are we going to do next? We took down Tanaka-san, we got your apartment back-" Mikado inquired but Izaya cut him off with a smirk,

"It's not my apartment, it's yours." He teased and the teen rolled his eyes. They were cleaning all traces of Izaya's lawyer Kunio and his blonde bimbo girlfriend, they had stripped the bed and turned the mattress over, Izaya suggested they could buy a new one when they had time. They had also put things back where they were meant to be, all the things that had been shoved in the spare room was now back in their original place. Though, a lot of Izaya's clothes were packed up into garbage bags and ready to take to the thrift shop as he no longer needed them and they wouldn't fit Mikado with their height difference.

"Anyway, as I was saying what's next? Do you really think Heiwajima will come out of hiding now?" Mikado asked and he put the pillows in clean cases and made the bed. Izaya leaned against the frame of his wardrobe watching the teen work before helping him.

"If I was correct and Celty is hiding him somewhere then yes, most likely, he will be forced out of his hiding spot but it won't be long before he finds another, so I will attack his brother and his monstrous girlfriend so that Shizuo has to reveal himself." They smoothed out the new covers and sat on the bed,

 _I can't really do much now can I? There is no way that can be of any use to Izaya at this point._ Mikado thought miserably, he looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm pretty useless at this stage huh?" he said aloud and Izaya shook his head and pulled the teen into his arms.

"I thought you would want to find out who set your apartment fire alight." Izaya said and Mikado looked at him in shock,

"Someone set it on fire?" he exclaimed before frowning, "Won't the police be investigating that though?" he questioned and Izaya chuckled,

"Yeah, but I think you can solve it sooner. I think I have a faint idea who did it anyway." Izaya mused with a serious expression and Mikado turned to him,

"Who?" he asked tilting his head, his blue ablaze with curiosity and Izaya sighed kissing Mikado's forehead.

"I think it was someone we know…I think it might have been Kida." Izaya explained quietly and Mikado's eyes widened is shock,

"…Masaomi…?" Mikado whispered his eyes widening. _Masaomi tried to kill me? He actually tried to kill me!? I know we don't like each other anymore, in fact, I hate him for his part in Izaya's death but I didn't think…he would try and kill me. Sonohara-san said that he had left Ikebukuro, why did he come back? He really wants to do more damage? How much more does he want to ruin my life!?_ Mikado could feel his face crumble and tears build in his eyes and he fell against Izaya who held him tight and instantly regretting mention the fake blond.

"How much damage does he have to do? What did I do to deserve this?" Mikado murmured quietly to Izaya who kissed his head,

"Nothing you did nothing. It's all his fault, you did nothing wrong." Izaya comforted the teen who was close to tears, Izaya lifted Mikado's chin so the teen could look into his lover's eyes. Looking into Izaya's loving eyes, Mikado felt himself relax a little, the fear and anger he was feeling faded slightly as Izaya held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"You did nothing wrong, it's their fault." Izaya repeated gently, resting his forehead on Mikado's and the teen nodded. Mikado gasped slightly as Izaya brought their lips together for a kiss, it was sweet and reassuring and Mikado's grip on Izaya's shoulders tightened and he pulled back ever so slightly to look deep into Izaya's eyes.

"Izaya…hold me."

The reaper happily compiled.


	11. Found You

**-I-**

Izaya hummed quietly from where he sat on the banister of a certain studio's lighting catwalk, below him Heiwajima Kasuka and his vampiric girlfriend Hijiribe Ruri at on the couch next to a brunette woman in her late twenties interviewing the famous couple about a new movie they were going to be working on.

It had only took Izaya a few days to find an opportunity to attack the couple, it was so easy. He just teleported to the studio and then onto the catwalk, in a few moments he would loosen the clamps on the lights and break the safety cable of the largest light and fifty kilos would come crashing down on their heads.

"Welcome back! We have the famous couple that is taking the news by storm, Hanejima Yuuhei and Hijiribe Ruri!" the interviewer exclaimed to the camera who zoomed in on the couple who greeted it quietly with a slight bow. Izaya watched the show for a few minutes until the interview was well underway.

"So boring." He yawned sliding off the banister and onto the platform, he walked over to the lights and found the one above the couple and held out his hand. Using a method similar to Celty's shadows, Izaya made a small blade which cut through the steel safety cable like butter, humming an unknown but happy tune Izaya loosened the clamps with a smile joyful smile, his pointed teeth making him look more a demon than an angel.

He repeated the process with a few of the smaller lights and gave them a push, watching intently as they crashed down on the unsuspecting couple. Their eyes widen in shock and just as Izaya had planned, Ruri moved to protect Kasuka catching the fifty kilo light way too easily on live TV, in front of millions of people. Izaya held back a laugh until as another light crashed down and hit Ruri over the head making her stumble to her knees and drop the heavy light to the side.

The interviewer screamed and scrambled out of the way as lights crashed around them, none of them hit anyone, not even Kasuka, who was bent over Ruri with a panicked expression; he helped her up, but by doing so he revealed her rapidly healing wound to the world. The crew of the show looked on in terror as the wound closed and the seemingly fragile popstar stood up completely fine, she looked enraged but otherwise fine.

Izaya's mouth dropped open as a medic rushed to help the woman only to have Ruri attack him, people screamed and fled as the cute idol punched clean through the medic's chest, blood spattered over the stage and Kasuka's eyes widened in disbelief before he grabbed Ruri's other hand and started running leaving Izaya with two choices, stay and collect the soul of the man Ruri had murdered or follow the famous couple. He choose to stick to his original plan, he could always return to the studio later to collect the poor soul.

He moved as quick as light itself as he followed the couple through the building, multiple security guards tried to stop them only to be thrown around like a rag doll by Ruri. They made it into the carpark and jumped into Kasuka's sport car and tore out of there at lightning speed, the tires screeching the entire way. Izaya rushed to follow them, he hid in the shadow of their car using it as a mode of transportation. He soon found out that Kasuka drove like a madman in an effort to loose anyone who might be chasing them, they sped through the streets of Ikebukuro.

 _This is insane._ Izaya thought as he was thrown around in the shadow of the car, _I didn't think she would straight up kill someone, my plan was only to have her catch something inhumanly heavy for her body type and receive a light injury_ to have it heal rapidly _. I can't believe she just completely punched through that poor guy's chest! No one was meant to die. Oh no, I wonder if I'll get in trouble for this? The last thing I need is the council or Swan turning up and ordering me back to Valhalla. I won't leave Mikado again, I refuse to have that crazy monstrous bitch's stupid decision ruin our relationship once more!_

The couple ditched their fancy car at a rundown underground parking garage and went the rest of the way on foot. Izaya followed them closely sticking silently to the shadows. _Come on you assholes, show me where that other monster is! Reveal him! Don't make that poor human's death go in vain!_ He followed them as they rushed through various side streets in what seemed to be the outskirts of town, the more shady area that most people avoided.

Kasuka pulled Ruri with a frantic expression that made Izaya want to laugh. _She straight up killed someone in cold blood and he is trying to protect her? I guess growing up so close to that monster made him more messed up then I first thought. Oh, they're slowing down._

Kasuka who was out of breath slowed down into a more relaxed walk and Ruri followed him looking at the ground the entire time, her blood covered arm exposed her as the monster she truly was and Izaya felt himself glaring at the dhampir in disgust. A few more minutes of walking revealed what Izaya had so desperately waited for. They stopped at the back door of a nasty looking building and knocked, but it wasn't a simple knock but one that that had been sorted out and discussed prior to this moment.

The seconds that passed between the knock and the door opening seemed to last forever for the angel, his sharp red eyes focused on the door with a burning anticipation. _This is it! Finally! I can get my revenge, no, our revenge!_ He thought his eyes blazing as the door opened in what seemed to be slow motion and his eyes narrowed in the figure.

He had lost weight, his hair was a muddy brown colour and he was dressed in blue jeans and a black hooded sweater but it was no mistake; standing there with a worried expression was Heiwajima Shizuo, the man who had murdered him and hurt Mikado. The monster that had terrorized the streets of Ikebukuro for years was finally in the eyes of death itself and he stood no chance in the world.

"I found you~!" Izaya sang happily beaming like a child as the man led the famous couple and closed the door.

"I found you." He repeated is voice full of malice as his red eyes glowed in the night.


	12. Waiting Game

**Thank you for all the comments and support!**

* * *

 **-M-**

Mikado sat in front the TV in watch could only be shock, while Izaya had explained who and what Hirijibe Ruri had been it was still a huge shock seeing her act like a monster. The entire media was scrambling to over the story and it was now on every channel, of course they always blurred the part where she ruthlessly punched some poor innocent guy through the chest like he was a piñata.

Both Ruri and Yuuhei were wanted by the police and the actor's fans exclaimed that Ruri must have tricked him with her monster powers, that the actor was innocent. Ruri's most devoted fans were saying she had been replaced with an impostor, that she was innocent. It was a completely mess, Mikado hoped and prayed Izaya had been able to find Shizuo among it all.

Mikado turned off the TV unable to watch as they repeated the news about Ruri again and again. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if they had new information, but they were just repeating the exactly same thing and showing the video of some poor guy getting brutally murdered. The media was sickening.

Mikado went over to the brand new desktop computer on Izaya's desk, in the last few days after sorting out the money and apartment, Izaya had brought some new things. He brought a new desktop, a laptop for each of them and of course a new bed because he insisted that he didn't want Mikado sleeping in a bed contaminated by his lawyer and bimbo girlfriend.

Mikado, of course, had brought a few things as well, he brought some new clothes as he literally only had the clothes on his back when he came to the apartment, he also brought a new phone and instantly rang Anri to tell her what happened. She was happy that Mikado had inherited Izaya's stuff and promised to visit. Of course, she wouldn't be coming over as much as she had when he lived in Ikebukuro but that was to be expected.

As the Dollars leader, he had asked if anyone had spotted anyone matching Masaomi's description and of course his followers asked why. He told them the truth, that Masaomi was wanted as a suspect in an arson attack that killed two innocent people. Of course this fired the Dollars up and they all started looking for him.

The faux blond had been spotted quite a bit in and around Ikebukuro, he was seen lurking in alleyways and around the industrial area that the Yellow scarves once had their base. Sometimes had people with him but most of the time he was alone. One of the Dollars members had uploaded a candid photo they had taken of him. Mikado was shocked by his appearance, he had lost weight and looked unhealthy in every sense.

"I wonder if he lost his mind completely." Mikado murmured looking over all the information he had gathered, there wasn't much as most people avoided the sickly looking blond as he looked like he was on drugs. Mikado considered it a possibility and wondered if he could get his old friend admitted to a psychiatric hospital but he was always reminded that Izaya died because of his lies and knew Masaomi didn't deserve such mercy.

 _I don't know what to do anymore. Masaomi hurt me, tried to kill me actually. His lies got Izaya beaten to death and got me hospitalized. It was his fault I went through all that pain. He might have been my best friend since we were kids but he ruined that when he had sex with me. He ruined everything when he used me like a toy and acted like it was okay. Everything is his fault and he will pay for it!_

Worked up and angry Mikado punched the solid wood desk making himself flinch and cry out in pain, cradling his pained hand. He had been eating healthier and looking after himself a lot more but as always he was physically weak. He needed to become strong, strong enough to fight Masaomi, to fight Shizuo and Varona. He needed the strength to protect whatever he had left.

Izaya had mentioned a dojo his sisters went to and said it was run by an acquaintance of his from high school. Mikado had been a bit wary at first but he needed to look into it as soon as possible. He looked at the time seeing it was way past ten at night, way too late to call the dojo. Mikado knew Izaya's sisters were avid Hanejima Yuuhei fans and were probably following the news religiously like the rest of the city, so he couldn't call them either.

Mikado slumped over the desk and sighed deeply, in reality he could only sit and wait for something to happen. It wasn't so different than when he first moved to Ikebukuro, he thought something fun and cool would be happening every second and he would live an exciting life forever but he soon learned that wasn't the case.

Mikado found out that even Izaya, who was one of the most exciting people in this entire city spent a lot of time waiting for something to happen. It was a waiting game, this life they had chosen, chasing the thrill the city gave them. Though, Izaya did have a habit of starting trouble if there was nothing to keep him entertained. Living an exciting life didn't mean you left all the boring things behind, it just meant that you had a balance from keeping you fall into a depressed slump.

Mikado muttered something about headed to bed, he didn't know when Izaya would be home or even if the reaper would return tonight. He didn't sleep so there was no real need to return apart from to see Mikado and have a shower, Izaya also didn't eat so he was fine to wander about without stopping. Mikado didn't really know if not sleeping was a curse or a blessing. Mikado loved sleeping like any other teenager but it was irritating when something happened and you either want or need to stay awake but your body won't let you.

Becoming tired just thinking about sleep, Mikado stood up. He turned off the computer and pushed in the desk chair before heading to the front door to make sure everything had been locked up probably and set the alarm. He turned off all the lights before heading upstairs to take a shower.

Mikado smiled wryly as he realised their revenge plot was no more than an elaborate waiting game; like that of a game of chess, you had to wait and plan for the right moment to take out the enemy piece. Right now, Mikado did not have a clear chance to take down an enemy so he stayed still, he hated it but if he wanted to succeed, he would have to play the game wisely.

"I wonder if that is why Izaya was always planning thing out on those board games of his." He mused thoughtfully before smiling. "Who knows?"


	13. Teasing

***Cackles and rubs hands together***

* * *

 **-I-**

Stalking Heiwajima Shizuo turned out to be a lot more amusing than Izaya first thought. The natural brunet probably didn't go outside as much before Celty stopped helping him and his brother and his monstrous girlfriend started staying there, since then he went outside at least once a day.

It was late at night when Shizuo emerged from his shitty apartment once again and Izaya jumped down from the roof he had been watching from and started following the brunet down the street to the convenience store, making sure his dress shoes made loud enough footstep that Shizuo kept turning around. Izaya's inhuman sped made it easy to hide in the shadows out of sight.

Shizuo got increasingly anxious, he knew someone was following him but he couldn't figure out who. Izaya started following the man again but this time when he turned around Izaya didn't entirely hide, his red eyes glowed in the darkness and Shizuo instantly picked up the nearest heavy object- which was a metal crash can.

"Who's there!?" he yelled throwing the trash can in Izaya's direction but the reaper dodged it in a blur and sunk into the shadows once again. Once Shizuo was convinced whoever had been there was gone, he continued walking and Izaya followed him in the shadows.

"I must be going insane…" Shizuo muttered to himself and Izaya smirked.

 _Not quite asshole. Just you wait I have all kinds of things in store for you._ Izaya grinned, _Shall we try one of them now?_ Izaya thought sadistically with an evil chuckle, he was still hiding deep within the shadows completely out of sight but he poked his head out.

"Shizu-chan~" he sang happily and watched with glee as Shizuo dropped the bag of groceries he had in his left hand and turned around slowly, his gold eyes looked all over the dark and empty street. Izaya poked his head out of the shadows his glowing red eyes giving him away.

He had been stalking Shizuo non-stop for three days and he was sure it was time to step it up a bit. Shizuo rushed over to where he saw Izaya's glowing red eyes but when the man got to close Izaya dove into the shadows once again travelling through them as Shizuo frantically looked around for him.

"I know you're here! Come out!" he yelled frantically and Izaya laughed, _this is so much fun, he can't catch me but I can torment him as much as I want~._ Izaya thought gleefully floating in the deep darkness of the shadows. If he had to explain this power that those in Valhalla had called Shadow Walking, he would explain to him, that every shadow is like an endlessly deep puddle of water, you can dive inside and swim your way through the shadows as if it was a waterless ocean.

He loved the feeling of this power, it was one of his favourites along with teleporting. There were certain powers he had such as Ghosting (walking through objects), persuasion and of course his ability to kill someone with nothing but the touch of his hand.

Izaya exited the shadows when Shizuo stopped looking for him and started walking again, he walked after him, his footsteps echoing throughout the street and of course he would hide every time his murderer would turn around. Soon enough they reached his hidden apartment and Izaya knew he would not be coming out until morning. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to return home to where Mikado was waiting.

He hadn't been able to spend much time with his beloved Mikado in the last few days and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in Mikado's arms and well, to be with him. Izaya sighed happily as he teleported back to his apartment, it was late and the angel feared the teen might already be in bed as all the lights downstairs were off but as he walked upstairs and he saw the light to the bathroom on.

With a delighted smile Izaya silently pushed open the door and could hear Mikado in the shower, he undressed and rested his clothes on the washing machine and wrapped a towel around his waist before he opened the door to the wet area. Mikado was standing under the shower's stream with his eyes closed, relaxing after a long day.

Izaya knocked slightly so he could warn the teen he was there, he didn't want to scare him like he had done many times before. Mikado's blue eyes snapped open and he looked over to Izaya with wide eyes that instantly softened when they saw it was him.

"Welcome home." He greeted with a breath taking smile and Izaya hummed walking up to the teen.

"I'm home." He murmured joining the younger male in the large shower and Mikado smirked at him as the reaper wrapped his arms around the teen's slim waist. Izaya kissed Mikado's shoulder and smiled at the taste of water. This was what he wanted, he wanted to touch Mikado.

Izaya pulled the teen back against his naked chest and kissed his shoulder again, the followed that movement up the Mikado's neck, the younger male shuddered and let out a low moan before turning around to wrap his arms around Izaya's shoulders and kissing the angel passionately on the lips.

If Izaya heart was functional, he was sure it would be beating rapidly as he kissed Mikado, the teen's lips parted to welcome Izaya's tongue and the angel kissed him deeper. Mikado moaned quietly as Izaya ran his cold hands down the teen's naked body. Izaya could feel heat pooling in his stomach as he pushed his lover against the wet shower wall.

Izaya left Mikado's lips in favour of kissing down his neck, he would stop to nibble every now and then with his sharp teeth making Mikado gasp as his sensitive neck was lovingly abused and Izaya smirked against this skin as his towel feel from his hips and he rubbed his slowly hardening erection against Mikado's.

"Izaya...stop teasing me." Mikado looked at him with a needy expression that went straight down to his dick and the angel chuckled before dropping to his knees in front of his younger lover to bit his lip in anticipation. Izaya took Mikado's half hard dick carefully in his hand and stroked until it was fully erect.

Mikado bit his knuckles to keep quiet as Izaya carefully put his lover's erection in his mouth, he had to be a lot more careful doing this than when he was human because of his pointed teeth. He sucked on his lover happily, closing his eyes at first before opening them to watch Mikado's facial expression.

"S-stop…Izaya." Mikado looked down at him after a short while with watery eyes and Izaya carefully pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" he asked seductively in his lover's ears and Mikado nodded shyly, his face flushed bright red.


	14. Questions

**-M-**

Mikado didn't expect to see him on his way to the supermarket with Anri, in fact he didn't even see him until Anri grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a trash can.

"What, Sonohara-san!?" he exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into hiding, her eyes were wide and full of shock. Mikado looked over her, Anri's eyes were glowing red, indicating she was feeling threatened by something, a small bead of sweat ran down her forehead and Mikado turned to where her eyes were focused.

Kida Masaomi.

A small gasp left the teen's lips and his blue eyes narrowed. Just like he had read online the former gang leader was a mess. He had lost weight, so much that his white sweater looked oversized and hung loosely off his body. Masaomi's skin looked pale, sickly and his brunet roots poked out from the top of his head making his blond hair look dirty.

"Oh my god." He murmured, "He looks like shit." He observed with a slight snarky undertone. _Serves him right. After all he has done, he deserves to waste away like I had before Izaya came back._ It was like while Mikado had been growing increasingly stronger and healthy, Masaomi had been doing the opposite.

"He shouldn't be here." Anri murmured quietly looking at their former friend with red eyes and Mikado looked at her concerned.

"What do you mean?" Mikado asked looked at her questioningly and Anri froze and looked over at him with a nervous expression.

"I…I, um..." she stuttered but Mikado understood. _Ah, she cut him didn't she? Not that I really care, he deserves a lot worse._

"You cut him." Mikado mused looking at Masaomi who was looking around from where he stood at the entrance of an alley. He was very obviously waiting for someone.

"H-he was… I heard what he said in the hospital room." She mumbled and Mikado looked at her with wide eyes,

"What?"

"I was coming to visit you and I hear Kida-kun say how he told Heiwajima-san all the same lies he told me. He got Orihara-san killed, if Kida-kun had never spewed those lies to Heiwajima-san then Orihara-san would still be alive, you wouldn't have been put through all this pain… you would still be happy." Anri said sadly and Mikado touched her arm with a sombre expression.

"I know. I understand. Thank you." He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave him an unsure smile in return. They turned back to where Masaomi was waiting just in time to see someone go up to him. He was familiar looking and the pair of friend looked at each other questioningly.

"That was one of the yellow scarves members." Mikado murmured his eyes focusing at the short brunet, trying to remember his name. _He was close with Masaomi, his right-hand man even. Ko…Yata…that's right, Yatabe Koji. What is he doing with Masaomi? Is his loyalty really that strong? That he would support some so unstable looking?_

They watched as Koji walked up to Masaomi and they started talking. Mikado and Anri were too far away to hear what they were saying but judging by Koji's concerned facial expression, he hadn't seen Masaomi in a while. They watched as Masaomi was became increasing agitated by whatever Koji was saying and eventually, Koji backed off and walked away leaving Masaomi, who stormed furiously into the alleyway.

 _Why is he sticking to the alleyways is it because he knows someone is after him? Perhaps he is scared Sonohara-san is going to slash him again? Nonetheless, he isn't going to get away, I will find him and I will punish him for what he did to Izaya._

The two teens stood up from where they had been hiding and looked at one another. Mikado looked at Anri who looked upset. "My control on him has weakened so much, this has never happened before." She said looking conflicted,

"Perhaps his will is too strong?" Mikado asked uncertainly and Anri looked at him horrified.

"But what is his will? What will he do? He already got Orihara-san killed! Who knows what he could do next?" she exclaimed grabbing Mikado's arm, the raven-haired teen was startled to say the least. But he carefully wrapped his arm around Anri's shaking shoulders in an awkward, comforting one-arm hug.

"I don't know. But I can promise you I won't let him hurt anyone else." Mikado promised her and pulled away from his friend who nodded. He smiled reassuringly at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But Mikado-kun, what are you going to do?" she asked, surprising Mikado with the use of his first name buthe didn't mention it and he frowned unable to really answer without admitting to murder.

"Anri-chan~!" a familiar energetic voice yelled from nearby and the friend turned around to see none other than Karisawa Erika, Yumasaki Walker and Kadota Kyohei coming towards them. Mikado sighed with relief as their interruption saved him from Anri's question.

Erika bounded over to them excitedly with a huge smile and the two men approached them in a more relaxed manner. Erika's eager brown eyes looked over Mikado and he stared back wondering if she would recognize him. His long black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his fringe had grown long enough that it covered his blue eyes. He was still skinner than he was before Izaya's death and wore black jeans and shirt and his green army parka.

He didn't look like the old Ryugamine Mikado, that naive and country-bumpkin looking kid, that person had died when Izaya did. Masaomi had killed him, they had killed him along with his lover. The person standing there was slightly dangerous and unhealthy looking, he was a murderer really. And by the way the three older dollars members looked at him, they thought he looked bad too.

"Who's this?" Kadota said warily and Anri looked at him surprised, she was shocked they couldn't recognize Mikado but the teen himself, wasn't so surprised, he had walked past them before with them realizing.

"Eh?" Anri looked at them surprised, "It's Ryugamine-kun." She replied confused as if they should easily be able to tell who he was but of course they couldn't

"Ehh~!?" Erika and Walker exclaimed in unison and Kadoto's mouth dropped opened in shock, Mikado flinched as the two otaku's mobbed him, lifting up his fringe to get a better look at him. Their eyes looked him all over making him feel uncomfortable and naked. He had never been self-conscious of them before but the scars from his stay in hospital felt alive and burning on his chest.

"You look so different! What happened?" Walker exclaimed when Mikado backed away for a bit and Mikado frowned not knowing what to say. He didn't know what to say, should he tell the truth? Was it safe too? He wished he could call Izaya and ask but he couldn't. He missed the days when Izaya would magically appear and save him from awkward situations.

"I was in hospital for a few months." Mikado said carefully looking at Anri who looked back at him uncertainly,

"Eh? Why?" Walker asked shocked and Mikado bit his lip unable to talk as images of that night flashed in his head. He touched his collarbone which was covered by his shirt, underneath was a mark; half bite, half kiss mark that Izaya had loving left the teen. Sensing his discomfort Anri stepped in,

"He got badly injured." She supplied quietly and Mikado looked at her gratefully but her comment only made the trio more insistent.

"By who?" Kadota asked narrowing his brown eyes and the teen grimaced, the van gang were incredibly protective of them and they knew that. Mikado sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"By Heiwajma Shizuo." Mikado spit, the name spilling from his tongue like poison, his eyes narrowed and the older trio looked at him shocked and Anri touched his shoulder comforting and he gave her a strained smile.

"What do you mean? What did Shizuo do?" Kadota demanded, Mikado sighed. _That was right Kadota went to high school with Shizuo and Izaya._ He thought. _Maybe telling them isn't such a good idea._ He looked at them, their eyes were focused on him and he instantly knew there was no getting out of this. He looked around, surveying the busy street they were on.

He forced a smile on his face, "This isn't the best place to talk about it, why don't you come over to my place?"


	15. Followers

**-M-**

"Your place?" Kadota Kyouhei questioned raising a brown and Mikado kept the forced smile on his face.

"Yes." Mikado said cheerfully and Anri looked at him concerned knowing too well that it was all an act but she stayed silent.

"Saburo is waiting around the corner, he can give us a lift." Kyouhei said his brown eyes full of confusion, the two otaku's chatted among themselves while everyone remained silent during the short walk to the van they had all been in many times. They all climbed inside and Anri rested her hand on Mikado's arm and leaned close.

Kyouhei explained to Saburo that there was a change of plans and they were all going to Mikado's apartment. Mikado stared out the window as they took off from the curb and Anri leaned over to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"Ryugamine-kun, aren't you going to tell them your new address?" she hissed her big dark eyes flicking in confusion and Mikado shook his head,

"They'll understand more if I show them" Mikado said quietly and Anri nodded. It didn't take long with Saburo's driving to arrive at the teen's old apartment, or what was left of it. It was really just a pile of charcoal with police tape over it, blocking it off from the public.

"What in the world!?" Erika exclaimed, the entire van gang was stunned as they parked across the street from the destroyed building and Mikado opened the door and stepped out. Frantically, Anri followed him and so did the rest of the gang. They looked at the remains of the building and then at Mikado who walked up to the police tape with a blank expression, his foot hit a piece charcoal, oval in shape, like that of a human head and he was reminded of the two people that lost their lives in the fire that Masaomi had set.

Lifting his foot, he crushed the piece of charcoal under his boot and narrowed his eyes. "What happened here?" Kyouhei demanded turning to Mikado who sighed.

"Someone tried to kill me." He said with a small smile and he turned to the face the crowd. "Sadly, it was the same person had a hand in Izaya's death."

"Heiwajima-san?" Saburo asked quietly and Mikado smiled,

"No quite." Mikado leaned against the tape, his weight making it stretch but not break. "It's true that Heiwajima killed Izaya, I would know. I was there."

"What? You can't be serious!" Walker exclaimed shocked and Kyouhei shook his head in disbelief and Mikado snorted,

"I don't believe you. Orihara-kun was found in the early hours of the morning, why would you be with him?" Kyouhei asked his brown eyes narrowing and Mikado clicked his tongue,

"We all met up for dinner." Anri blurted out, "We were at a family restaurant until around seven before they left."

"Eh, I thought you didn't like Iza-chan, Anri-chan." Erika ask confused and Anri looked at Mikado unsure on what to say and Mikado looked down at his boots studying them suddenly with great interest.

 _What the hell do I tell them? Do I really want to tell them I was fucking Izaya and it infuriated Masaomi into spinning Heiwajima's mind and he killed Izaya in a rage?_ Mikado sighed and Anri touched his arm in encouragement, he opened his mouth to tell them the truth when a mother and her daughter nervously walked between them.

"Maybe we should actually go to my new place." Mikado said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

The van gang was stunned as Mikado unlocked the door to Izaya's apartment and stepped inside, there was two small pairs of shoes at the door and Mikado looked at them in confusion.

"Mika-nii!" a playful voice sang and Mikado left himself pale as Mairu dashed at him with the full intent of attacking him. Mikado quickly dodged making Mairu fly into the person behind him, Erika made a small grunting noise as the small teen went flying into her breasts.

Mikado grimaced and turned to Kururi who stood in front of him, he let out a sigh as she looked up at him "What are you two doing here?" he asked shrugging off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door before stepping aside to let everyone inside.

"We came to visit!" Mairu cheered not letting go of Erika who only laughed and hugged the small girl back, "You weren't home so we let ourselves in!"

"Yes, in." Kururi grabbed Mikado's arm and he flinched, wary of the girl who pressed her body into his arm making him try and get it free to no avail. Giving up, he lead everyone into the main room, there was two cups of tea on the coffee table hinting that the two girls had been there a while, from the corner of his eye he could see the computer screen mirrored in the large windows.

 _Izaya was here, wasn't he? He must have left when we walked in, the twins were a distraction to buy time._ Mikado realised, he patted Kururi on the head to thank her and she gave him a small smile. The entire group say on the lounge as Anri went to make some tea for everyone. Mairu sat on Mikado's other side, smirking at him with knowing eyes.

"I have a lot of questions Ryugamine-kun." Kyouhei said looking at the teen with cold eyes and Mikado narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Shoot then." He said coldly catching the man and his friends off guard, "I can already see in your eyes, you are accusing me of something." The teen said dully and Kyouhei clenched his jaw.

"First off why are you living in Izaya-kun's apartment?"

"Ooh! I can answer this one!" Mairu cheered happily and Mikado cringed, "It's because they were totally in love!" she clapped

"In love" Kururi echoed with a small nod and Mikado could feel himself turn bright red,

"They were in love so Iza-nii left Mika-nii his apartment and everything!" Mairu cheered way to happily,

"OH MY GOD, real life yaoi!?" Erika exclaimed her eyes wide, the rest of the group looked at the teen in disbelief, Mikado sighed and undid his ponytail as it was adding to the stress of his head.

"W…what? Seriously?" Kyouhei asked stunned and Mikado nodded,

"Oh god, it's in my head. I can see it" Walker groaned holding his head in his hands and the two twins giggled,

"Izaya and I were dating." Mikado admitted, "But before I started dating Izaya, Masaomi…" Mikado trailed off unsure if he wanted to think about to that time. Anri re-joined the room putting the tray of tea on the coffee table and she took one look at Mikado and sighed deeply.

"I heard everything from the kitchen do you want me to tell them?" she asked sitting near her friend, Mikado looked at her sadly, his lip trembling.

"Okay." He basically whispered and the twins hugged his arms comfortingly, He looked at his hands as Anri's voice filled the room.

"Kida-kun was forcing Ryugamine-kun to have sex with him." She said bluntly and the sound of a tea cup shattering made Mikado look up, Saburo had dropped his tea cup and was looking at Anri in complete shock. "Kida-kun would show up at Ryugamine-kun's house and force Mikado to have sex them him, Ryugamine-kun was too scared to speak up or fight so eventually it got to the point where Mikado was thinking about killing himself and that's when Orihara-san found him." Anri explained, repeating what Mikado had told her many months before.

"A relationship bloomed between them and Orihara-san helped Mikado to break away from Kida-kun but Kida-kun became enraged, he lashed out at Mikado. He didn't understand why Mikado hated him so much and blamed Orihara-san for everything." Anri said her voice wavering slightly,

"He came to me and lied, saying that Orihara-san had forced Mikado into a relationship but I soon found out that wasn't true after talking to Ryugamine-kun. Kida-kun seemed to disappear for a while. Thinking everything was fine we went out for dinner and the next day I found out that Orihara-san was dead and that Mikado was in surgery." Anri said her voice trailing off into nothing.

"Izaya and I had been walking back to my place when we ran into Heiwajima. We ran and lost him, or so we thought but we hadn't. He came out of nowhere and attacked Izaya. He tried to fight back but it was no use, that monster easily got Izaya to the ground and he just kept hitting him." Mikado's voice broke as he clenched his fists.

"I tried to help him but one of Shizuo's friends grabbed me, I got out of her hold after a bit and tried to get Heiwajima off Izaya but he just turned the punched me." Mikado said touching his chest, "I was seriously injured but I picked up Izaya's knife and stabbed Heiwajima repeatedly but I was too late." Mikado's voice was no more than a whisper, "By the time that monster had backed off Izaya was basically dead. He was barely able to tell me he loved me before he died."

There was a heavy silence in the room before Mikado spoke up again, "I stayed with his body for hours until someone found us. I was hospitalized for months and even though I told the police it was that beast they said that everything I said held no account as my emotional state was not reliable for a proper statement." Mikado spat the last bit, "And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, Masaomi showed up at my hospital room, he thought that now Izaya was dead everything would be fine and dandy but of course it wasn't. He grew angry at that and basically admitted that he had lied to Heiwajima to make him kill Izaya, his hatred for him made it easy."

"So Shizuo-kun is innocent?" Kyouhei murmured quietly touching his chin thoughfully,

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Mikado and the twins growled furiously,

"Shizuo still killed our brother!" Mairu cried standing up and glaring furiously at the older man, "He beat him to death! We had to identify him! There wasn't much left to identify you know! And then that asshole had the guts to run away like a coward instead of owning up to what he did!" Mairu yelled at the van group and Mikado touched her arm pulling her back towards him to settle her down.

"I believe that Masaomi burnt down my apartment, he did threaten to hurt me multiple times." Mikado murmured, "I'm trying to find him so I can stop him." Mikado told them looking at each of them. Meeting each person's eyes with a meaningful stare, he could see the emotion in each of the group member's eyes.

"How do you plan to stop him?" Walker asked quietly and Mikado frowned. _I'm going to kill him of course, destroy him like he did me. I will ruin his life, make him suffer._

"I'm not sure." He lied, "Put him in a mental hospital where he belongs? Take him to the police? I can't just not do anything. I will get justice for Izaya even if it kills me." He said determinedly and the room was silent for a moment while the van gang shared looks before turning to Mikado.

"Let us help you. What can we do?" Kyouhei said gently his brown eyes softening with understanding and the willingness to help and Mikado had to stop himself from smiling with excitement, he might have potential of new followers in his mission but he gave nothing away, he kept his face emotionless as he spoke.

"Find Masaomi and bring him to me."


	16. Hierarchy

**-I-**

From where Izaya stood on top on a warehouse near Heiwajima Shizuo's hideout, he had an excellent view of the city. The lights of all the high-rise buildings, the colourful signs of advisement and decoration. It was beautiful sight, it would a lot better if Mikado was by his side but it seems this lover was discussing something with Dotachin and his gang of misfit friends. Izaya guessed it was something to do with Kida Masaomi, Izaya had always told him it was a lot easier to get others to do one's dirty work.

Izaya sat down of the edge of the roof and swung his feet childishly, he was faintly aware of footsteps approaching him but he took no mind of them. It wasn't like anyone could hurt him, he was an angel of death, a grim reaper, one of the most powerful beings that existed. He hummed a jolly tune as he looked over the city.

The footsteps got closer, echoing on the iron metal steps that led up to the roof he was on but once again he ignored them, he closed his eyes enjoying the cool breeze as it ruffled his short hair. He had left the house without his coat and more importantly his shoes but he could barely feel the cold and he could so levitate so he wasn't too fussed. He had left the apartment hours ago and watched Shizuo for some time but the brute was becoming boring, he was too easily scared by the things Izaya did and always dashed back to the safety of his hideout where his brother and monstrous sister-in-law were waiting.

Izaya had barely seen the famous couple since they started hiding but it was understandable, Ruri killed someone on live TV in front of millions of people unlike Shizuo who had killed informant in an alleyway in front of only three other people. Plus, the couple was a hundred times more recognizable than Shizuo who had changed his entire look. Izaya leaned his head in his hand, resting it on his knee and let out a lengthy sigh. He knew where Shizuo was, Tom was dead, Dotachin and his gang were hunting Kida but no one knew where Varona was. It was starting to irk Izaya, he thought that the blonde Russian woman would have stayed near Shizuo as she seemed to be in love with him, even if she hadn't noticed. But he had seen no trace of her at all since that fateful night months ago.

The footsteps came closer and closer towards him and while the person didn't speak he knew exactly who it was with his inhuman senses. He didn't bother to look back as he addressed them,

"Can I help you Celty?" he asked smugly still not looking over his shoulder, his red and black eyes reflected the city he loved so much, he could hear the dullahan behind him typing on her PDA, the electronic sounds echoing in the quiet night.

"Just speak dullahan." He said rolling his eyes and the sound stopped, wondering exactly what he meant, the dullahan stood emotionlessly before speaking in her mind, wondering if that would work.

" _What are you?"_ she asked her voice echoing in Izaya's head. Dullahan's were servants of the Angels of Death, mere messengers really. And because of their servant positions and the serious nature of death as we know it, their masters, or anyone above them, could read their thoughts when they turned unpleasant or threatening.

"Are you telling me you don't know?" Izaya snickered, "Just what important memories did you leave inside that head of yours?" Izaya sneered standing up and brushing off his pants and turning to face the headless woman.

" _What do you mean? Just answer the question!"_ she demanded her voice becoming irritated and Izaya glared at her, she didn't know that talking to him like that was actually a crime in Valhalla. His red eyes glowed in the darkness looking down at the dullahan whose knees started shaking.

"I'm death itself Celty, you shouldn't talk to me like that." Izaya said coldly his eyes narrowing as the woman's legs gave away and she was left in a kneeling position. Izaya smirked looking down at her in triumph. "Because you have seem to have left everything of importance inside your head. Let me remind you what this all means." He threw his arms open as he floated a few inches above the ground staring down at Celty.

"As an Angel of Death from Valhalla, a grim reaper if you will, a bringer of death and taker of souls. I have completely and utter control over you, a dullahan, a mere messenger of death. In the hierarchy of our heavenly home, you are below me and your attitude would be punished with death." Izaya informed her with a huge smirk and she shivered, if she had her head, Celty would be looking up at him with her big green eyes full of fear.

"You can't defy me Celty, nor can you stop me which I'm guessing is why you came here tonight." Izaya said levitating higher so he could sit in the air. The dullahan's body shook in rage and Izaya watched her amused. Izaya could hear the thoughts swirling in her head, she was cursing him quite venomously.

"You know, Shinra asked me not to involve you and I actually agreed if he promised to convince to stop helping the monster that killed me." Izaya sighed crossing his legs as he looked up at the starless sky.

" _Shizuo isn't a monster!"_ She cried outraged and Izaya stood up just as furious,

"He beat me to death! I didn't even provoke him! Even when I begged for mercy he never stopped and killed me in front of the one I love! He even injured my lover just because they tried to help me!" Izaya shouted glaring at the woman before him who flinched at the sheer force of his voice.

"But you just couldn't help yourself could you?" he hissed, his eyes like ice. "You just had to get involved but that suits me just fine. Let me offer you a deal dullahan and keep in mind that if you refuse, I could still order you to do it. You are but a servant here, you can't disobey me without serious consequences." He smirked at her sadistically and Celty clenched her fists and bowed her neck, if her head was attached she would be glaring at the ground.

 _"What is it then?"_ she asked trying to hide her anger and failing, making Izaya sigh happily. _She deserves this. She helped a murderer hide. She threw herself into this even though Shinra told her not too. She is destined to obey my bidding._

"Bring me that woman who helped Shizuo kill me, Varona, her name is. Don't feel bad for her fate, she has killed more people than neither you nor I could ever imagine. Find her and tell me where she is. Do that, and I will tell you who has your head." He told her floating closer to the inhuman woman who straightened her neck to more or less look in his direction. Her body had stopped shaking in rage and her body language suggested she was surprised.

" _You know where my head is?"_ she whispered shocked and Izaya shook his head. He had given her head to Shinra, it was hidden in the apartment he gave to him in his will but he knew that the underground doctor would not keep it there long, in fact he might have already moved it.

"I said I know who has it. They might have moved it since I last saw it. It has been months after all." The angel shrugged before looking at Celty. "So what do you say? Do you agree? Remember that if you agree, you cannot break your word." He warned her and a moment of silence passed between them.

" _I don't really have a choice now do I? I agree, I will bring you Varona but nothing more and then you have to swear that you will tell me who has my head."_ Celty said her voice full of strength and determination. Izaya nodded,

"I understand and I swear as my honor as an angel, I will keep my word and tell you. But I must ask that you don't tell Shinra about this, you don't want him involved do you?"

 _"I won't tell him."_ She agreed before Izaya turned back around so she would be able to stand up. He could her stand up and he smirked.

"Go and find me Varona." He commanded and the dullahan offered him a short forced bow before turning and disappearing down the metal stairs, her footsteps echoing before disappearing, her bike-disguised-horse's whinny was heard as she disappeared into the night and Izaya grinned.

Mikado had the right idea. It was always easier to get someone else to do your dirty work.


	17. Finally

**-M-**

Mikado let out as content sigh as he rested his head on Izaya's naked chest, they were both covered in a sheer layer of sweat but couldn't be bothered move an inch to rid themselves of it. Every time Mikado placed his head anywhere hear Izaya's chest he was reminded of the fact that the man he loved no longer had a heartbeat, had no body heat. The man he loved more than anything was dead. Even though he was before Mikado, talking, laughing, touching him, Orihara Izaya was still dead.

"Izaya." Mikado murmured his lips brushing against Izaya's skin, it had dawned on him that the sweat on Izaya's pale body didn't belong to the angel but rather Mikado himself. Izaya who was absentmindedly running his fingers through the teen's hair looked at him. Mikado shifted so he could touch Izaya's face gently, as his hand traced the cool skin of Izaya's cheek, he looked into the angel's eyes. He would never admit it aloud but he missed Izaya's russet eyes, their red-dirt warmth, he missed the Izaya that was human. He missed sleeping next to Izaya only to wake up before the informant to see his innocent sleeping face that always left Mikado with a warm feeling in his chest. He missed being able to eat with Izaya, watching the older man eat otoro like an overjoyed child. He missed the flush in Izaya's cheeks, the steady beating of his heart, the sweat that would build on his skin as they made love, how the informant would hold Mikado close sharing his warmth, enveloping him in his familiar scent.

He missed when Orihara Izaya was human.

As Mikado stroked Izaya's cheek he smiled, it was a strange smile, a mixture of love and sorrow. Izaya noticed this and opened his mouth to ask if the teen was okay but Mikado spoke before the angel could. "You know I love you right? I'll continue loving you no matter what happens." Mikado said quietly his voice level and firm. Izaya looked over the teen his eyes questioning his sudden mood change but he didn't say anything and only gave the teen a soft smile, his demonic eyes softening.

"I know, I know Mikado." He said quietly cupping the teen's face. Mikado placed his hand over Izaya's, his heart was beating at a rapid pace, his feelings; they were laid bare in front of the man before him. He was naked, physically and mentally. "I love you too, no matter what." Izaya whispered pulling the teen close, Mikado clung to his older lover, burying his face into the cold chest. He loved Izaya, he truly did, no matter what shape and form the angel was but as he pressed his face into Izaya's bare skin and closed his eyes, he had to swallow the heavy feeling deep in his chest.

Maybe later, when Mikado was alone, he would shed a few tears for the Izaya who died in his arms.

* * *

Mikado was lounging on the sofa when his phone chimed, Izaya who was on the laptop, looked over curiously. Mikado checked to find the message he had been waiting for,

 **We have Kida. Call me when you can. – Kadota Kyouhei.**

He felt a smile spread on his face and he snickered as he looked at the message and stood up. "They found Masaomi. They have him." Mikado told his lover who smiled,

"That's great, what are you going to do with him?" Izaya asked with an evil smirk, Mikado trotted over to Izaya. He had been thinking of what to do with Masaomi for a while, his idea was quite sadistic and cruel but Mikado had no mercy for those who hurt Izaya.

"I've been thinking about that. Tell me, how close are you to finding Varona?" the teen asked leaning on the back of Izaya's chair. Izaya looked up at Mikado, the teen studied the older man's face.

"It been a week, Celty should've found her by now." Izaya stood up, "What do you have planned?" Mikado grinned,

"I thought of a fun game, you can't kill Shizuo can you?" Mikado questioned stepping closer to Izaya, the smell of the laundry detergent and shampoo was the only scent that came off the angel. "You told me that you can't kill Shizuo or Masaomi because it would go against the law of death."

"Yes, that's right. I can seriously maim them but I can't kill them." Izaya confirmed placing an arm around Mikado's waist. The teen smirked up at his lover.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to torment them beforehand. Gather then in one place and play with them a little." Mikado said his voice lowering into a dangerous but playful purr. Mikado felt Izaya shiver and the angel smirked.

"Sounds wonderful, tell me what you have in mind." Izaya asked excitedly and Mikado chuckled smiling at his lover's eagerness. They walked over to the sofa, curling up together.

"I already know that I will have to finish Masaomi and Shizuo off and that doesn't bother me but I want to do this together. I was thinking that you could bring Shizuo to the abandoned warehouse that the yellow scarves used to use. Then get Celty to drop off Varona and then get Kadota to drop off Masaomi so we can torment them, and of course kill them in peace." Mikado told the older male who smiled and nodded. "Though, the gun I used on Tanaka was destroyed when my apartment burnt down…so I don't know how I'm going to kill them." _I don't want it to be messy, I'm not very strong either._

Izaya laughed and ruffled Mikado's long hair, "Did you think I only had one gun?" Mikado looked at him curiously as Izaya jumped to his feet, Mikado followed his lover upstairs to their bedroom, Izaya threw Mikado a smile over his shoulder and led him into the walk-in wardrobe, Mikado watched Izaya as he walked to the back on the room and felt at the wall. Mikado's brow furrowed, his lover looked strange pawing at the wall like that.

 _What is he doing? He looked like my Mother's cat when it sees a bug on the wall that is too far for it to reach._ Mikado's mouth dropped open as the angel pressed a certain small button and the wall swung open. _What the hell!?_ His mind screamed there was no seam at all in the wall but nonetheless it revealed a large safe. Izaya quickly put in the code and the steel door swung open revealing all kinds of things; various books and files, piles of money, strange antique looking objects and a sliver suitcase. Mikado watched as Izaya grabbed the suitcase and passed it over to the teen.

"Open it up." Izaya told the Mikado who turned and walked out of the wardrobe and set the heavy case on their bed. He felt nervous not knowing what to expect, but he undid the locks and opened it. Inside was a handgun, bigger and more deadly looking than the one he had before. It was placed in protective grey foam packaging, like it was brand new. Along with it was a fully loaded magazine and a row of spare bullets. Mikado looked at it stunned, he wasn't a fan of guns like some people but even he had to admit it was a nice looking weapon.

"That's my personal gun, I've never had to use it though." Izaya commented coming up behind Mikado who turned to face him in wonder. The teen smiled, "It's yours now." Izaya said with a smile and Mikado's blue eyes widened.

"Really? Thank you!" he turned to hug Izaya, Mikado was the first to pull back and he looked at Izaya his eyes darkening.

"Now we just need to wait for Celty to find Varona." He commented and Izaya nodded,

"I'll go tell her to hurry up." Izaya said kissing Mikado on the forehead before he pulled away and disappeared out the bedroom door. Mikado nodded even though his lover had already left. He looked over at the gun once again, bending down to carefully remove it from the foam. Mikado weighted it in his hand. It was heavier than the last one, it felt more dangerous which made the teen smile.

He aimed it at nothing in particular, though he imagined the face of three certain blondes. A cold, sadistic smile spread across his face. It was finally happening, revenge, justice for Izaya, for him. The glint in his eye suggested madness but there was no one around to see it.

Finally,

"I'll kill them all." He whispered a face-splitting grin gracing his worlds.


	18. The Prey Becomes The Predator

**-I-**

Izaya skipped down the dark alleyway whistling an oddly joyful tune for his surroundings. This area was shady and known for being dangerous, most people scuttled around trying to make themselves invisible as possible but not the reaper, he had nothing to fear. Izaya stopped his cheerful movements next to some trash cans in the shadows. He stopped and stared at the metal door a few meters away, his eyes full of contempt. The man behind it was just the same as the rest of them, a coward hiding in the slums like all the other lowlifes. Izaya waited from what left like hours but in reality it was more like ten minutes.

The reaper looked up, watching as the dark sky swirled with even darker clouds. It was like it knew something was about it happen, it crackled loudly like a bad omen and Izaya smirked at it. "Are you warned me to behave?" he asked the heavens, "Don't worry, I'm being creative like you said." He chuckled turning away when he heard the metal door click open. Heiwajima Shizuo stepped down with a black umbrella it was closed in his hand but Izaya could tell the sky would cry down at any second. The starting drops where already starting to kiss the concrete, Shizuo looked up and grumbled something and opened his umbrella.

The brunette looked up and down the alley, his golden eyes searching an Izaya grinned. He wondered if Shizuo could see him standing next to the trash cans but from the way his eyes looked right over Izaya and shrugged, Izaya knew this man's idiotic decision would be something to laugh at when he and Mikado destroyed him. Izaya watched as Shizuo walked up the alley on his way to the nearest convenience store a few blocks away. Izaya kicked off from the wall, his footsteps echoing on the concrete but much to his chagrin his footsteps were soften by the rain that had begun to fall rather heavily, drenching Izaya's woollen coat making it heavy, the smell alone was awful enough but he ignored it and kept tailing the blond.

Izaya sighed, annoyed that he couldn't terrorize the brute with his echoing footsteps. He watched the brunette's back, it was so strange to see him without his mop of blond hair. Izaya froze as he had a highly undesired flashback, he remembered what it was like to run his fingers through that hair, how those soft strands felt. He shivered in what could only be described as disgust. He glared at the taller man, despite their past and whatever twisted relationship they once shared. Shizuo had brutally murdered him without mercy. He might have been told some lies by Kida, he might have done it just because he knew he could. Perhaps it was because he was furious to hear Izaya had happily moved on, had someone by his side unlike himself.

"Shizu-chan." He said his voice completely emotionless and cold, Shizuo stopped walking and slowly turned around. Izaya stood a few meters away his face hidden by shadows. Izaya watched with cold eyes as the taller man flinched, he was probably expecting the ex-informant to hide one away but he didn't. He had no need too.

Shizuo turned around completely, his mouth opening in shock, "I-Izaya?" he gasped stumbling away his umbrella falling from his hands, the rain instantly soaking his sweatshirt and jeans. "You're alive…" he murmured in disbelief and Izaya laughed, a vicious and cackling laughter that made the man in front of him shiver.

"Alive? That's hilarious!" Izaya exclaimed as he spread his arms wide. He stepped forward so the streetlight could illuminate his deathly pale face. His smirked at Shizuo, his demonic red and black eyes and pointed teeth in clear view, he was highly amused as the disbelief in Shizuo's eyes became something akin to fear induced shock. "Don't you remember Shizu-chan? You beat me to death just like you always wanted." Izaya stepped closer his eyes narrowing, he could Shizuo's jaw stiffen and his golden eyes harden.

"You brought that on yourself Izaya-kun." Shizuo growled, "You brainwashed a teenager into a relationship."

"Really?" Izaya snarled, "Where is your proof that Mikado wasn't with me by choice? He was by my side when you killed me! He tried to protect me with all his might but you attacked him too didn't you!?" Izaya stepped even closer to Shizuo who stood his ground, "Mikado was in hospital for months because of you so don't you dare say that it was for him."

"No one would want to be with you willingly." Shizuo snapped glaring down at Izaya who laughed,

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I recall you fucking me willingly at one stage or another." Izaya sneered his eyes narrowing into slits, Shizuo gritted his teeth but said nothing. "Tell me Shizuo, why did you kill me? Jealousy? Anger? Or did you do it because you knew you could?"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo yelled swinging his fist to hit the reaper but to Izaya's eyes, the fist was coming forwards him in slow motion making it easy to step out of the way with no effort what so ever. Izaya looked at the furious monster before him. _I can't read him at all. What hit the nerve? All of the choices? Or one of them?_

"Did you really think you'd get away with murder? You really are a protozoan, a worthless existence, did you think that Mikado would just lie down and let you kill the man he loved?" Izaya said his voice like ice,

"That kid is weak, he can't do anything." Shizuo snapped his eyes flashing and Izaya shook his head and grinned.

"Oh yes, that is why Tanaka Tom is dead." He mocked tilting his head side to side, "You really are a fucking idiot." he leaned back on his heels before he spun around a few times to put some space between him and the brute. He watched as Shizuo's eyes widened at the news,

"Tom-san?" he whispered quietly and Izaya snickered. _Oh this is great, he doesn't know!?_ "What happened to Tom-san!?" he tried to grab Izaya but it was useless as the reaper was too quick.

"Mikado killed him. It was amazing actually, that filthy womanizer easily fell for Mikado's womanly disguise and met his timely end with a bullet to the head." Izaya smirked making a gun with his hand, gesturing to shoot himself in the head. He grinned at Shizuo's horrified expression, the taller man's face drained of all colour and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Naw~ don't be sad!" Izaya cooed skipped over to the man who looked like he would collapse on his knees at any moment. Izaya got close enough that he could speak in Shizuo's ear. "You'll be joining him soon enough." He whispered making Shizuo jerk back looking at Izaya in fear.

"W-what?" he murmured looking at the reaper who grinned, Shizuo stepped away sensing danger like an animal. Izaya grinned, his eyes narrowing into his slits and his smile looking as if it was spilt his face in half. It was a terrifying expression and Izaya watched in glee as Shizuo look at defensive stance and swung at Izaya who easily caught the brute's hand in his. Shizuo looked down at his caught hand, his eyes widening in disbelief. "W-what?" he said once again.

Izaya flexed his hand and a sickening crack echoed throughout the empty streets, Shizuo growled in pain, his eyes narrowing. Izaya smirked, letting go of Shizuo's hand that was now disgustingly mangled, every bone beneath the skin broken or shattered. Shizuo looked at Izaya, taking back his now released hand and holding it to his chest. "What are you?" he whispered as if he was scared of the answer.

Izaya grinned, the shadows around him started wavering and making their way towards him, all together they formed a pair of terrifying wings that were twice as tall as the reaper himself. Shizuo looked up at them, his mouth dropping open in shock. More shadows just swayed around Izaya who grinned at Shizuo with cold eyes. "I am death."

The raven was a sight that would make most men piss themselves but Shizuo wasn't most men, he glanced at Izaya and did something he had never done before. High amused, Izaya watched as Shizuo turned tail and ran like the devil himself was on his heels, maybe to him – Izaya was close enough.

Izaya watched as the brunette got further and further away. "Oh? You wanna play one last game of tag Shizu-chan? Fine by me." He beamed, his voice full of malicious glee, his eyes sparkling. With a powerful flap of his wings which made a deafening sound, Izaya took to the sky for the first time since coming back to the earth realm.


	19. Welcome to The Party

**-M-**

Cheerful whistling echoed throughout the empty warehouse, the rain outside was monstrously loud on the tin roof and the thunder crackled through the air drowning the world out. Mikado continued whistling a faint smile in his lips as he leaned back into the musty old sofa. He was in the old abandoned warehouse that the Yellow scarves once used as their base. The large iron doors that Anri had cut down once upon a time were fixed and back in their original place, the raven could still see the lines of the cuts.

 _If this is an abandoned warehouse…then who fixed it?_ He mused as he stopped whistling and smiled, he had called Kadota to bring Masaomi to the base at nine o'clock at night. Mikado smirked at the ceiling before closing his eyes the sound of the storm outside comforting him, almost tempting him to sleep.

However sleep right now was impossible, the weight in the inner pocket of his army-green jacket reminded him that he was waiting here for a reason. Mikado patted the lump with a content sigh, month and months, he'd been waiting for this very night. The night of their revenge. Mikado, who had taken to laying on the dusty couch sat up when he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, the splashing of the wheels making him stand up. He jumped down from the stage-like platform and into the ground, dusty dirt flew up under his combat boots.

Mikado tugged out the heavy doors to see a familiar van, he kept his face sombre as the passenger door of the van opened to reveal Kadota Kyohei wearing a black jacket much like his usual green one in appearance, only this was a raincoat. The older man had the hood up as he opened the sliding door and roughly grabbed someone from the back seat. Masaomi was tied up with rope, his arms bound behind his back and his ankles were bound together. He was also gagged with what looked like a strip of fabric – a rag.

Mikado looked at him curiously, the blond teen had a bloodied nose. "What happened?" Mikado asked looking as innocent as ever, Kadota just shrugged and shoved Masaomi into the warehouse and out of the rain. Kadota dragged the teen deeper inside and dropped him on the dusty ground.

"Do you want us to wait outside?" Kadota asked and Mikado shook his head,

"I have someone else coming soon." He murmured looking down at the teen he once considered his friend in disgust,

"I don't want to leave you alone here with him." Mikado sighed and looked up at the older man whose brown eyes were incredibly protective eyes.

"Listen, I know you're trying to help but this is going to be awful enough without you guys here. So please, just leave." He said quietly looking up at the taller male with large blue eyes. _How am I going to get away with murder if you guys are here? Idiots, get lost._ After some convincing Kadota left, Mikado watched from the door to make sure they really drove away. He waited there for at least five minutes before closing the door and returning back into the dry warehouse.

He walked right past Masaomi who was wriggling around like a worm and glaring at him with furious brown eyes. Mikado sat back on the couch and started whistling again. It was a cheerful tune that had gotten stuck in his head after Izaya had whistled it around the apartment serval times. He smiled faintly imagining Izaya whistling it with him. His lover was taking care of another one of the scum of the city. One by one they would all be delivered to this warehouse.

Masaomi Kida.

Varona.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

 _One by one they will be brought to the place of their death._ Still whistling Mikado reached into his jacket and took out his fully loaded handgun. He looked over at Masaomi who was looking at him with wide eyes, they were full of fear and disbelief. "Heh." Mikado smirked at his old friend's expression he held the gun in his hand, weighing the weapon with a smile before reaching over and placing it on the small scruffy wooden table, the barrel pointing in Masaomi's direction.

"Scared?" Mikado chuckled, "You should be." Mikado loved the feeling of the atmosphere thickening as Masaomi becoming increasingly scared as time went on, Mikado watched in twisted amusement as he squirmed and struggling trying to escape, it had been an hour and the blond had gotten a whole meter, it was only another twenty to the door. Mikado tiled his head as the sound of a horse echoed in the rain outside. The small teen stood up, "Oh, how exciting! Looks like our next party guest is here." He clapped and leaped off the platform and leisurely walked to the door, he could hear the headless rider take off once again, the wheels of her motorbike splashing in the rain.

Mikado opened the door and was greeted by a large black suitcase, he grabbed the handle and wheeled it inside. He could feel Masaomi watching him as he walked closer and closer to the bound blond teen. Mikado hummed merrily as he opened the suitcase and dumped the contents out into the ground. Varona looked worse for wear, she was tied similarly to Masaomi only she was completely unconscious. "Man, I hope she isn't dead." Mikado mused throwing the now empty suitcase aside.

Mikado stood in front of the two blondes, "Heh, two outta three." He smirked looking at down at the scum at his feet. Masaomi looked up at him, Mikado's smile slid off his face as he stared at the teen he once considered his best friend. "You know, none of this would be happening if weren't such a fucking asshole." Mikado said his eyes narrowing, somewhere in the sky thunder crackled as if voicing its own opinion in the matter. "If you could just handle rejection. If you didn't cheat on your girlfriend. If you had only listened all those times I said no." his voice got colder and colder as he went on.

"Mhh!" Masaomi exclaimed something into his gag and Mikado shook his head and turned away from the teen. He could hear Varona moan against her own gag, notifying the raven the bitch of a woman was waking up. Mikado returned to the couch, looking down at the two of them with cold eyes. Varona's hazy violet eyes looked up at the teen coldly,

"Oh, thank you for joining us." Mikado said with a sickly fake smile, the woman glared at him. Mikado let out a deep sigh.

"He'll be arriving soon." The high schooler beamed, this hostages looked up at him in confusion. "I can't wait." He looked down at them with a sadistic smile that made Masaomi shiver. Mikado's eyes were like shards of ice but he soon closed them listening to the storm outside. It was relaxing and himself strangely content for someone who was planning to murder the multiple people in front of him. He frowned when he heard a strange noise among the deafening rain. It was so loud and it was getting closer. It kind of sounded like…birds? Mikado stood up confused, he looking above him, there was a loud bang as something landed on the roof. The teen looked at the ceiling with wide eyes, the sound of footsteps echoed on the tin roof before there was a loud splash.

Mikado stood on the stage, his eyes focused on the door as it slowly slid open. A familiar head popped in and smiled at Mikado. "Sorry~ I dropped him." Izaya beamed as he skipped in dragging Heiwajima Shizuo by his arm. The once feared monster let himself be dragged along the ground like a rag doll, his eyes were still open, though they were unfocused. Black shadow-like ropes were wrapped around his body rendering the man motionless. Mikado watched his lover with a smile, they didn't break eye contact the entire time even when Izaya dropped the ex-bartender near the other blondes. Their other hostages stared at Izaya in horror, well Masaomi was focused on Izaya while Varona was more focused on Shizuo.

Izaya leaped into the stage and Mikado beamed at him warmly. "Did you have fun?" he asked happily and Izaya smiled, shrugging off his completely soaked coat off, he threw the smelly thing aside. Mikado looked up at his lover noticing the water running down his face, his hair was drenched and dripped. The teen couldn't help but lick his lips, he looked so good. Izaya sensing the shift in Mikado's body language, smirked at the teen.

"It was alright, this will be more fun though." And Mikado agreed. His heart speed up as the reaper stepped closer, Mikado could feel butterflies dance around in his stomach. Izaya wrapped his arm around Mikado's waist making the teen giggle as the older man nibbled on his ear,

"Getting excited are we? So naughty." Izaya teased smirking and Mikado pouted, Izaya grazing his teeth over Mikado's neck, making the teen moan slightly.

"Uh, don't tease me." Mikado whined his cheeks darkening and Izaya chuckled pulling away, they looked into each other's eyes before leaning in so their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues and all. They separated and looked over at their hostages Masaomi and Shizuo looked livid and were struggling against their bonds making the couple smirk.

Mikado was pulled into Izaya's lap as they sat back on the couch, Mikado wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He looked down on the people that had caused him so much pain, caused Izaya so much pain and smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the party!" he smiled cheerfully, he looked at each of them, "You're all going to die tonight."


	20. Two Down

**My uploads are going to be slower than before because I started my new job and I'm sick.**

 **So yeah~ sorry about that!**

* * *

 **-I-**

If Orihara Izaya's heart was working he was sure it would be beating in joy. With Mikado in his arms, he watched the people responsible for his death struggle on the floor. He loved the frantic look in the two male blonde's eyes as Mikado sat in his lap. The teen looked so beautiful right now, Izaya was so tempted to leave the warehouse, take him back home and make love to him but it had to wait, they could always do that afterwards.

They had worked so hard to get everything in order, the duffle bag behind the couch and the can of gasoline made sure everything was in order. Even the storm which would lovingly mute their captives screams, it was as if the heavens themselves were on their side – hell, maybe they were. Maybe the beings Izaya had met during his time in Valhalla were cheering him on.

Izaya kissed Mikado's cheek and the teen smiled at him, he turned to the three blonde's staring down at him with ice cold eyes. "Depending on what you have to say will determine how painfully you die. Let's start with you Varona." Izaya said kicking his feet up so they were resting on the scrappy looking coffee table. With a flick of his wrist, the gag in Varona's mouth was cut and she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Fuck you." The young Russian woman spat and Izaya smirked,

"No thank you." He tapped Mikado's upper thigh and the teen jumped up and grabbed the duffle bag from behind the couch. He zipped it open and Izaya grabbed the handgun off the coffee table just before various tools such as hammers, screwdrivers, pliers and handsaws crashed onto it with a loud clattering noise. Their three captives looked at the collection in horror.

Izaya smiled as the teen handed him a plastic apron and a pair of gloves from an outer pocket of the bag. Izaya shrugged off his rain drenched suit jacket leaving him in his white dress shirt, black vest and tie that was soon covered by a black plastic apron. He looked over to see Mikado had taken off his jacket and prepared too. Once the gloves were on, Izaya picked up a screwdriver with a cold smile.

He looked down at Varona who stared at him emotionlessly but her purple eyes showed her fear. Izaya twirled the tool in his hand and he looked over at Mikado who had also taken a screwdriver in his small hand. Smiling brightly they jumped off the stage and landed before their captives with a cloud of dust.

"Last chance Varona-chan~!" Izaya sang leaning over her, she glared at him but remained silent, Mikado sighed and shook his head. "What a shame." The reaper frowned turning away from the woman he walked over to the oldest blond. "Sucks for you~" Izaya stabbed the screwdriver into the back of the man's thigh so hard it pinned it to the ground underneath. Shizuo flinched and grit his teeth.

"No! What are you doing?" Varona cried struggling in her bonds, "Leave Shizuo-sempai alone!" she furiously glared at Izaya who grinned.

"Don't worry, you're not missing anything." A scream echoed through the warehouse as Mikado stabbed his screwdriver in the exact same spot in Varona's naked thigh. It wasn't as deep as Izaya's but it did the trick, blood pooled from under her leg, soaking the ground.

"You know~ we don't really care about you." Mikado told her, "You're not important so we're not going to waste much time on you." The teen stepped aside to reveal a beaming Izaya, the reaper clapped his hand as the teen walked back to the stage and grabbed a large machete. "Here, you can do this one right?" Mikado said quietly handing him the knife and Izaya nodded with a smile and kissed the teens neck.

"Mhm! Mhmmm!" Shizuo struggled against his restrains but they were made of the supernatural shadows so even with his strength, it was useless. Izaya took the large machete in his hand and turned to Varona with cold murderous eyes. The first swing cut the rope around her arms and legs. Before Mikado or the others could blink, Varona was on her feet and running towards the exit but she had no chance, no one can escape death.

With an inhumanly fast movement, Izaya stabbed her fleeing back, grinning as the huge blade burst violently through her stomach, blood spattered all over the surrounding ground in a wide arch. Izaya pulled back the machete grinning manically as the Russian woman slumped to the ground, the sound of her gurgling on her own blood filled the room. "My, don't die just yet. I'm not done." The reaper chuckled walking around, so he was in front of her. He pointed the blade that was dripped with blood at her pale hands.

"This are the hands that held Mikado down aren't they? Made him feel so powerless as Shizuo killed me." Izaya voice was colder than dry ice and his red eyes were shinning under the lights of the warehouse. Varona looked up at him her eyes wide with fear and her mouth opened to scream but there throat was too full of blood. The blade came down again and with two swift chops her small hands were severed. Blood pooled and her dismembered hands twitched. Izaya stared down at her with a smile before throwing the machete away, it stuck in the ground with a 'thunk.'

"Whew!" Izaya exclaimed wiping his blood stained hands on his apron but it didn't do much. He walked over to Mikado who smiled, the teen had shot someone in the head at blank range - he was more than messed up. How could he be scared of death if he was in love with the very embodiment of it? Mikado giggled as Izaya kissed his cheek. The reaper stepped back to let Mikado step forward towards Masaomi Kida.

"Tell me Kida, how did you get Heiwajima on your side?" He said rolling the teen on his back so they could easily meet eyes. "I know you lied to him, appealed to his sense of justice or whatever, bonded over raping classmates but I can't see why he would team up with him when you got him shot." Mikado tilted his head and Izaya smirked, he walked over to the dark haired teen and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Money?" Mikado asked his voice laced with something that almost sounded like innocent curiosity.

"No way, Kida's too poor."

"Emotions?"

"You're kidding me, with Kida getting Shizuo shot?"

"Maybe…" Mikado looked down at Masaomi and then to Shizuo. "You slept with him?" Mikado grinned when Masaomi flinched and averted his eyes.

"Oh~ tell me Shizuo! What it good? Been a while eh?" Izaya turned to the tall blond who glared at him, "You were willing to kill for some good ass action? Woman not good enough for you?"

"Wow, you got ass fucked by Heiwajima Shizuo just to get back at me? I bet it hurt huh? He doesn't seem like a man to hold back." Mikado smirked at Masomi who shook his head, "Oh! You mean it was good?" he laughed, "Oh man. You're a fucking idiot."

"You know instead of being so focused on revenge you guys could have hooked up." Izaya commented hugging Mikado, "It could have worked y'know. Shizuo in need for some ass, Kida wanting to vent his sexual frustrations! But no, you decided that killing me would be the best plan of action."

"I guess you can't expect anything for a couple of beasts." Mikado mused looking up at Izaya who rested his chin on the teens shoulder and hummed in agreeance.

The two captives were freed of their gags and sat up. "Well defend yourself." The reaper said coldly and the blondes clenched their teeth and looked at each other before looking away. "Naw~ not much love between this two." Izaya gave a fake pout at Mikado who just shook his head and climbed back on the stage, his ass standing out as he bent in his tight jeans and Izaya looked in appreciation but soon noticed someone else was looking – Kida.

Izaya crouched next to the blond teen. "Nice isn't he? I was so happy when you fucked up, making him run into my arms. He spiked my interest when I first laid eyes on him, he's adorable after all." Izaya murmured quietly so Mikado wouldn't hear, "Man, I fucked him so hard the day I picked him up in that alley, I knew that he had to be mine. I guess I should thank you, if it wasn't for you…his moans…his body, his face when I pound into him and he loses his mind…I wouldn't have experienced any of it if you weren't a fucking idiot." He laughed with a huge smirk.

"You fucking asshole! You planned this whole thing! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" the teen screamed struggling against his bonds and Izaya laughed, standing up. Mikado raised an eyebrow handing him a hammer and some nails.

"What were you doing?" his lover asked and Izaya chuckled and leaned in to the teen's ear,

"I was just telling him how I'm thankful for him getting us together." Izaya giggled his breath in Mikado's sensitive ear, "I also told him how hard I fuck you." Mikado flinched going bright red. Izaya leaned back a little, looking at Mikado flushed face. He chuckled and kissed the teen's cheek before turning back to Masaomi with a hammer in one hand and long nine inch nails in the other.

"Your next~!" he sang with a beaming smile and Mikado giggled.


	21. Final Countdown

**-M-**

Mikado didn't know how Izaya managed to make him flustered and blush in this sort of situation, there was a dead body of a woman meters away but he just felt as Izaya sweep him away at any moment, it felt like that night Izaya first said 'I love you' just before Shizuo attacked them. They were so happy and laughing in the streets, so caught up in one another in their urge to get home for some privacy. Mikado looked down at the teen he had once considered his best friend, and even though they had known each other since kindergarten and he had even lost his virginity to the blond, he felt nothing but animosity and disgust.

Izaya crouched down next to the blond teen and Mikado smiled at his lover. Ignoring Masaomi's pleading brown eyes, Mikado took a deep breath as Izaya lined up nail with the teen's hand and raised the hammer. Izaya looked back at him as he brought the hammer down. The scream that tore from the blond's lips made Mikado close his eyes. Not because he was disturbed no - it was to bask in the sound. Mikado opened his eyes again looking down to see the bloody sight of Masaomi's hand nailed to the hard ground below, with Izaya's inhuman strength - the nail had buried in the ground completely trapping the teen.

Blood poured from the fresh wound and soaked the ground below. Mikado glanced at Izaya who was smiling up at him. "Can you untie his hands?" the reaper asked politely and Mikado smiled. "Sure." soon the ropes tying up the blond teen's hands was loosened, Masaomi instantly tried to pry the other nail out of his right hand but screamed in pain, a sniff from him told the couple that he was crying. "W-why? Mikado...we're meant to be friends...we've be friends since we were four. How could you do this to me!? Are you really going to stand there while this asshole kills me!?" he started out soft but soon started yelling hysterically, tears rolling down his face. Mikado smiled brightly, "Of course not Masaomi. I would never do that to you" he said gently crouching down next to his lover. The other teen looked up at him if relief, "I knew it, you wouldn't abandon me like-!"

"I'm going to join in of course!" Mikado beamed and Masaomi looked at him in silent shock, tears still streaming down his face. "Huh?" Mikado turned to Izaya who handed him the hammer and nail with a smirk. "You're beyond stupid Masaomi, did you really think I would save you after all you've done? We stopped being friends the moment you knocked on my door that night and had sex with me." Mikado said studying the steel nail held with his fingers. He looked over the blond teen with cold eyes and Izaya grabbed the wrist of his left arm and held his hand to the ground. "What!? No! No! Mikado! Stop!" Masaomi started struggling but Izaya's was too strong and easily held him down. Mikado sighed at the yelling but placed the nail in the middle of his hand.

Masaomi must have seen that begging with Mikado was useless so he turned his head to look at Shizuo who was just sitting there silently despite not being gagged. "Heiwajima-san! Heiwajima-san! Please help me! Please!" he cried but the ex-bartender didn't move, he sat there his head turned away from the teen, his eyes shut and his face tense. "Naw~ seems like he doesn't care about you Kida" Izaya teased as they looked back to him. "Seems like no one does." Mikado said before raising the hammer

He wasn't as kind as Izaya. Instead the teen took his time and hammered the nail in slowly, after hitting the head of the nail six times and hearing the blond teen scream each time. Mikado stood up, and looked down at Masaomi. The blond was nailed to the hard ground, blood poured from his wounds and he looked up at them in horror.

Izaya also stood up and put his arm around Mikado, "How do you want to go about this?" he murmured and Mikado sighed. To be honest, he didn't really know. Mikado thought for a moment before thinking of something. "I have an idea, can you get me a knife?" Mikado said turning to his lover, within seconds the reaper was in front of him holding a flick blade. Mikado smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." the teen took the blade from his lover and walked around Masaomi who sobbed into the dirt. "No...no...I don't want to die…!"

"Shut up! You think I did?" Izaya yelled at the teen stomping his foot angrily, "If it hadn't been for you, I would still be alive! Mikado wouldn't have spent months in hospital, he wouldn't have stopped eating and he would still be living a peaceful life!" Izaya snapped at the teen and Mikado nodded in agreement. "You ruined not only Izaya's life but mine too and you still have the nerve to beg for mercy? You don't deserve such a luxury!" Mikado exclaimed as he dropped to one knee and stabbed the knife into Masaomi's lower back, the entire four inches of the blade sinking into the flesh. A strangled scream left the blond's lips that echoed through the warehouse but the rain outside stopped it from going any further. Mikado removed the knife that was now covered in a brilliant red.

Blood soaked the back of Masaomi's hoodie as the raven-haired teen stood up with a flat expression. Strangled moans and cries flowed from the blond's mouth annoying his two captors. Mikado threw the knife away very much like Izaya had but with less grace and stalked over to the table, grabbing the handgun. The teen smiled at the familiar weight of the weapon, he turned to the blond he had once considered his best friend and pointed the gun at his head. Masaomi looked up at him, his brown eyes full of tears and pain. Blood flowed from his mouth, "Please Mikado...don't do this...please." he panted and Mikado could feel himself hesitate, his hand shook slightly.

Mikado flinched as a hand touched his shoulder, he turned to see Izaya looking at him concerned. "Are you alright babe?" he whispered. Mikado looked at Izaya - really looked. The red irises, the black sclera, the white skin, pointed teeth and sharp black nails. Reminding himself why his lovely Izaya had become anything but human, Mikado turned back to Masaomi. His hand no longer unsteady and his determination renewed. "You brought this on yourself. This is only justice." Mikado said his voice cold and hard, without blinking, he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed loudly making the teen's ears ring. The raven-haired teen looked down at his old friend. His brown eyes were wide open, filled with tears but now they looked empty and glassy. His mouth, which was covered in blood was frozen in a silent scream. A single bullet wound was in the middle of his forehead, oozing blood. The blond had slumped to the ground like a rag doll in his death, giving his corpse an unsettling feeling. Mikado stared at the body he had created emotionlessly, he'd got revenge but he just felt empty - he'd killed Masaomi Kida.

"Huh?" Mikado lifted his free hand to touch his cheek that had grown wet and he realised he was crying. "W-why?" he whispered confused. _Masaomi deserved this, he got Izaya killed. He set my apartment building on fire and killed two people! He used and abused me like a cheap whore and acted like he'd never done anything wrong in his life. He was a horrible person that had done so many terrible things so why am I crying?_ Two strong arms wrapped around Mikado and held him tight. "You did good angel. Why don't you go sit down?" Izaya murmured comfortingly. Mikado turned to face the reaper who looked at him with a mixture of love and concern in his eyes. "Okay." Mikado nodded, Izaya wiped away a few stray tears from his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss. Mikado separated from his lover and headed towards the stage, climbing on the platform he settled on the couch and watched Izaya as he stood over Shizuo who glared at him.

"Don't worry Shizu-Shizu, we haven't forgotten about you~" his lover sang and Mikado felt his tears start to dry up and he took a deep breath.

 _There's was only one left, it's was almost over._


	22. Finale

**-I-**

Izaya felt a bit conflicted. He wanted to get started on Shizuo's punishment but he also really wanted to go curl up on the couch and comfort Mikado. He glanced back at his lover, his blue eyes looked empty as he watched the reapers every move. The undead angel felt so unsettled, seeing Mikado cry like that made him feel troubled but he kept all his emotions off his face as he turned back to Shizuo. He had always wanted to torture Shizuo slowly, make it painful like his death was but with Mikado is such a state he wasn't sure if the teen could handle seeing such gore.

Izaya stood there, the sound of rain filling the empty warehouse. Izaya sighed before turning and looking over the table at the various tools. He noted they had yet to use the pliers or handsaws. He grabbed one of each and returned to the ex-bartender. "Y'know, you're being quite well behaved for an animal. Have you realised your mistakes Shizuo? Accepting your death like you so readily accepted Kida's?" Izaya asked crouching down in from of the man, the blond glared at him with furious gold eyes but remained silent. Izaya chuckled, "let's see how silent you can stay shall we?" Izaya smiled opening and closing the pliers. "Let's see~" the reaper used the pliers to grab hold of the fingernail on Shizuo's middle finger. In one swift motion, he ripped it off. The blond flinched and wriggled in his bonds but remained silent.

"Naw~" Izaya pouted disappointed with the lack of reaction before smiling and coming up with a better idea. "Okay then! Open up." With his spare hand Izaya grabbed the large man's jaw in such a way it was forced open. Shizuo's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head free but the reaper held strong and grabbed onto one of the man's front teeth with the pliers and pulled.

Shizuo let out a strained yell of pain and Izaya smirked. "I knew you wouldn't stay silent for long."

Shizuo's exposed gum was gushing blood and the reaper admired the fact that along with the tooth, he had ripped out the entire root. "Looks painful~" Izaya giggled dropping the tooth on the ground. "What shall we do next? Continued playing with the pliers?" he looked at the blond, "What about the saw then?" he smiled picking up the saw with his other hand. The blond's eyes filled with fear and Izaya beamed. "Saw it is then!"

"What No!" Shizuo yelled as the shadow rope keeping his captive changed, pinning him to the ground with his appendages spread out like a starfish. Izaya hummed a jolly tune as he grabbed hold of Shizuo's arm. "These arms, these hands have done a lot of things huh Shizu-chan?" he said quietly, "They've hurt me, pleasured me and they killed me." he mused coldly, "I'll pay you back and take away these hands that have done so much to me." He said before putting the saw to the blond's arm just under the elbow. "Stop it! Fuck no!" Shizuo squirmed shouting but Izaya ignored him, using his knee to pin Shizuo's struggling arm in place before he started.

Blood spattered on the reaper's face and apron and the blond screamed. Izaya moved the saw through Shizuo's white shirt, the skin, muscle, tendons and nerves and finally the bone. With the reaper's strength it wasn't long until the arm was completely dismembered. Shizuo who hadn't stopped screaming looking at his severed arm that was pooling blood. "Guess I should stop the blood before you bleed out huh?" Izaya said standing up, he grabbed the rope that had once tied up Masaomi's hands. Using the handsaw, he cut the rope in half and tied it around Shizuo's as a makeshift tourniquet. "There we go~" Izaya clapped happily, he looked down at the blond's face, it was pale and covered in sweat. Shizuo glared up at Izaya with a furious glare but the fact he was panting made it a lot less threatening.

"One hand down, one to go." the informant said he was aware of footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see Mikado standing behind him. The teen no longer looked empty, his eyes were like blue fire. His passion and fight had returned. Though it was obvious the teen made extra care not to acknowledge Masaomi's body as he stood only a few meters away of it. "I'll hold down his other arm." Mikado offered sheepishly and Izaya smiled, they shared a brief kiss before kneeling down next to Shizuo.

The informant tied the leftover rope as another tourniquet before Mikado used both hands to hold down the blond's arm.

"STOP! STOP! NO! PLEASE!" Shizuo screamed and the couple stopped. "Y'know I remember saying the exact same thing the night, but you showed me no mercy. Do you really expect me to let you go?" Izaya said bitterly, "If fact, I'm pretty sure Mikado said the same, but you decided to attack him instead. We're never letting you go Shizuo, you deserve this and you know it." Izaya said matter-of-fact looking at the blood soaked saw with interest. "Scream away, with this rain no one will ever hear you. Plus, it's really amusing." Izaya grinned at the last comment and Mikado snickered.

"HELP! SOMEBOBY HELP ME!" Shizuo screamed but it was useless within a minute, his forearm was sawed through like it was a leg of lamb under the hands of a skills butcher. Blood spattered on the two ravens, Mikado pulled a face while Izaya just grinned. He stood up to admire his work. "Let's see. What next?" he hummed throwing the saw away. He looked down at Shizuo's face, the man didn't look good. He wouldn't last much longer. The reaper wished he had a chainsaw to make thing quicker but he didn't. "Can you start the pouring while I finish him off?" he asked Mikado who nodded with a smile. "It would be my pleasure." Mikado retrieved the can of gasoline from behind the couch, looking back at back at the reaper with a smile.

Izaya beamed and turned back to his captive. He wanted Shizuo to be alive for the finale, but he wanted to torture him just once more. The reaper held out his hand watching as the shadows made him a knife. With a wave of his other hand, the binds pinning the blond to the ground reverted back to ropes. Izaya kicked the man, making him turn so he was lying on his back. Izaya looked down at him coldly, "There is one thing I want to take. Something that has been calling my name since I was fifteen…" he kneeled over the man, "Your tongue." Shizuo's gold eyes widened in shock.

"Izaya...wait...no-! Ugh-!" the blond was silenced as the raven grabbed his tongue with an iron grip. Shizuo bit down on the reapers fingers but it didn't do anything to stop him as Izaya tugged the blond's tongue out of the his mouth. Izaya looked deep into Shizuo's eyes. "It was fun while it lasted Shizu-chan but it seems our chase as finally reached the end for real this time." Izaya murmured quietly, with a flick of his wrist the knife sliced through the soft muscle that was the blond's tongue. Blood spurted everywhere and Izaya dropped the slick muscle on the dirt beside Shizuo. "Turn over now, don't want you to drown on your own blood." Izaya kicked him again back onto his stomach. The knife disappeared in a puff of smoke and the reaper looked up to see Mikado splashing gasoline over Varona's corpse. The wet dirt around the entire warehouse told the reaper where the teen had already poured the foul smelling accelerant. Izaya watched as Mikado splashed the contents over Masaomi's body without blinking before turning to Shizuo. "Have fun in help Heiwajima." he said before pouring the rest of the liquid over the gurgling male.

With his inhuman speed Izaya started cleaning up, he grabbed the blood covered tools and the ones that escaped usage and shoved them into the duffle bag they have been brought to the warehouse in. Mikado tapped the rest of the gasoline out of the plastic container and handed it to Izaya. "Did you bring marshmallows?" the reaper joked and the teen pushed him away with a laugh. "You're sick." Izaya grinned and walked over to a dark corner of the room. He crouched down and touched the shadows, taking a deep breath until the shadow opened. He dropped the bag into the darkness and smiled. _No one will ever find it in there._ He thought, he took off his apron and threw it in the shadow. "Mikado-" he called but the teen was already standing behind him taking off his apron. Soon all the evidence was enveloped in the shadows and unreachable to humans.

Izaya turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover who hugged him back. "It's almost over now Mika-chan. I love you." Izaya murmured into the teen's hair, the younger male's arms tightened around the reaper. "I love you too." Mikado whispered. Izaya lifted the teen's chin so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. He kissed Mikado sweetly, their lips moving together to express their feelings. Izaya moved back first, "I guess we should get out here before he kicks the bucket." he gestured his head to Shizuo who was groaning and gurgling on his own blood.

Gathering their belongings, Izaya pulled on his still wet coat and Mikado tucked his handgun his his jacket. They walked over to Shizuo and Mikado took a box of matches out of his pocket and looked up at Izaya who nodded. Striking a match each they looked over the three blonds. "Goodbye." Izaya said, the couple dropped the matches on the man and he went up in flames. The most pained blood curdling scream tore through the warehouse as Shizuo struggled and the smell of burning flesh filled the space. The couple looked at the man stunned for a moment but Izaya soon snapped out of it. The fire was spreading lightening fast, following the path of the gasoline. "Come on!" Izaya yelled grabbing Mikado arm. They dashed towards the doors as the warehouse became a bonfire.

Lights, flashing lights and the cold rain. As the couple burst through the door of the warehouse becoming instantly soaked to the bone by the rain, but that was the least of their worries because police were waiting for them. It looked like they had been sorting out a plan to storm the warehouse as they were sitting in their cars but as the couple stepped out into the pouring rain. The five cars full of police officers got out and pulled out their guns and pointed it at the two. "Freeze! Stop where you are and put your hands on your head!" One of the men yelled, Izaya could barely hear him with the rain and the roaring fire behind them didn't help. The reaper pulled his lover close who looked up at him with frightened eyes. "It's okay, we'll be okay." _I can teleport us away, somewhere they'll never find us._ Izaya focused on making a portal at their feet. "Step away from each other and pull your hands up!" the policeman screamed.

"Izaya…" Mikado whispered shakily, Izaya looked over at his lover. He would get them away, he would save them. "Stop what you're doing! If you do not we will use deadly force!" an officer yelled. _Just a bit longer._ Izaya's emotions were all other the place making it hard to control his powers. The reaper gritted his teeth and the police officers moved closer, the sound of the warehouse roof closing in shattered through the air at the same time a gunshot did.

Izaya felt nothing but immense force, he was thrown back and stumbled confused. The reaper looked down at his chest to see a hole in his clothing and he realised, he'd been shot.

"How dare you-!" Mikado screamed reaching into his jacket. Izaya watched in horror as the air was filled with gunshots and Mikado's small body was littered with bullets. Izaya let out a scream so heartbroken that the police officers lowered their weapons, deciding he was no longer a threat.

Ryugamine Mikado was dead.

Izaya dropped to his knees and crawled over to his lover, Mikado's eyes were open but no longer seeing. His small body was bloodied and filled with so many holes that it looked unnatural and horribly disfigured. Izaya picked up the teen in his arms and held him to his chest. Broken sobs escaped the angel, he smoothed out Mikado's long black hair and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. We're okay Mikado. Everything will be okay." he whispered gently tears pouring down his cheeks mingling with the rain, they were soaked and Mikado's blood was being washed away just as fast as it leaked out.

The police came closer and Izaya snarled at them, they flinched back probably seeing the man's true appearance for the first time. "How could you? How could you do this to him?!" he screamed, his wings burst forth from his back like threatening shadow beasts and the police officers screamed and backed away. "Mikado...Mikado...I'm so sorry...I love you."

"I love you too." he heard a response and shocked, Izaya looked up. Standing before him was Mikado's spirit, flickering and translucent it smiled at him sadly. _Of course, I'm a grim reaper, I can see the souls of the dead..._ He remembered stunned. "Mikado…" the reaper whispered still holding the teen's body. "It's over. Come on, let's go home." Mikado held out his hand, Izaya looked down at the body in his arms once more. "It will be okay. It's just my body. It's not my soul." he said gently and Izaya nodded. He kissed the dead teen's forehead again and carefully closed his eyes. The reaper stood up and took Mikado's hand, it was just like before, solid and comforting but it didn't offer the same warmth, the teen was cold.

Izaya kissed Mikado gently, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Let's go home." Izaya's wings wrapped around the two of them and there was a bright white light. When it disappeared the two lovers had disappeared - leaving a horde of confused police officers, a giant bonfire that had once been a warehouse and the empty shell of Mikado's body.

They were gone from this world.


	23. Epilogue: Happiness in the End

**-M-**

The warm breeze rustled through Mikado's shoulder length black hair and he sighed leaning back on the old tree behind him. It was large and offered him shade and comfort. It was a beautiful view before him, the rolling green hills and the colourful flowers in full bloom. It would great if he could spend all day here, just watching the day go by. Mikado closed his eyes to relax.

"You're not skipping class are you Mika-chan~" a familiar voice sung and Mikado opened his eyes to see Orihara Izaya standing over him, the teen groaned at the sight of his lover. The reaper sat down next to the teen and they looked over the valley of Valhalla. "I still can't get over how beautiful this place is." the teen murmured leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. "It is, but you still have to go to lessons." Izaya mused and Mikado pouted. He looked up Izaya who smiled back at him.

It had been two years since Mikado was shot to death by police in the human realm, Izaya had brought him to Valhalla without permission. The reaper had got in a lot of trouble but after a year of fighting and complaining the Valkyrie let him stay but only if he also became an Angel of Death. Of course the teen agreed, he wasn't going to let go of Izaya ever again. So Mikado sat there his skin just as white as Izaya's, this pointed teeth and sharp nails on display to the heavens around him. His irises remained their brilliant blue but his sclera was pitch black.

"I know it sucks to stay inside but it will only take longer for you to become a full-fledged angel if you keep skipping out on classes." Izaya wrapped his arm around the teen's waist. "I know, I know. I have the rest of eternity to admire this garden right?" the teen echoed what the man had been saying to him for months and flashed a cheeky smile to at his lover who grinned back. "That's exactly right." Izaya bent down to kiss the teen and Mikado wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. The kiss deepened and Mikado separated from the older man with a giggle. "My my Orihara-sensei, I have to get back to class~" he teased and Izaya grinned broadly. "I guess I can let you off just this once." his reaper teacher chuckled pushing down on the lush grass and kissing him. Mikado laughed into the kiss but was soon swept away by his boyfriend.

Though his heart no longer beat rapidly in his chest whenever Izaya's held him tight. Even though they were technically both dead, the teen didn't care. Mikado loved Izaya more than life itself and he knew Izaya loved him just as much. They'd paid the ultimate price for their love but it didn't faze them. They'd killed people, died, suffered and cried but it was worth it. They didn't regret a thing.

Happily in love, they'd be together until the end of time, high above everything and anything that threatened to tear them apart.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, that's a wrap! Finished! Finale!**

 **I want to thank everyone for their support in this series, Twisted Love and Angel of Death! It's been a journey writing it with the whole rewriting and the sheer difficulty of writing some of the content but it's finally over and I couldn't be happier with how they turned out!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading my two creations, I thank you again for all your support. I know the reviews really made my day every time I read them and really encouraged me to write so I want to give an extra big thank you to those you always review, it means so much to me and I couldn't have done it without you!**

 **I really wanted this story to have a happy ending even though it's a bit cliché so I added a short epilogue, I don't regret it - I want my babies to be happy after everything I put them through! I hope you enjoyed the story and once again, thank you SO MUCH for reading!**


End file.
